Captured Thief
by AWingedWolf
Summary: It has been years since Ramses let go of Yuri, but now there is a thief bothering many in Egpyt. But when the thief, a woman, is caught, she is given to Ramses as a prize. Can he tame her spirit or will he fall victim to her anger first?
1. Seshafi

A note, there is a lot of mention of the 'gods' in here. Egypt was very religious so yeah, they talk about or pray to their gods somewhat. Also the time line in relation to RedRiver is about 5 years after the Peace Treaty was signed so Ramses is in Egypt and Yuri and Kail really won't be featured much. Also rated 'M' for later chapters so, be careful what you read if you're not 18 or older. :p

* * *

Captured Thief

* * *

I: Seshafi

Seshafi entered the small hut and closed the door behind herself. She was tired but pleased. She had been out all night doing her work and she had gotten much done.

She putting on a clean dress when she heard someone outside her door. Listening carefully she heard the muted footsteps of more than one person carefully stand outside.

_Gods! _she thought surprised. She reached for her small sack just as the guards kicked the door in without any warning. Seshafi ran toward her small window; she could get outside of it and run.

But someone was waiting outside for her.

The guards grabbed onto her from behind and pulled her away from the window and into more hard grasping hands.

She didn't scream. There was no point and she would only make them more excited.

The men took the ropes they had brought with them and bound her arms and ankles tightly. Then they lifted her small body up and carried her away.

* * *

She was bound. She was caught. Like an animal she was tied to a stone wall in a tiny windowless room.

She tried not to panic. The walls were too close. She couldn't breathe. She was so closed in, and she had no escape.

Seshafi fought to control herself. She wondered if they had known she couldn't endure such small places or whether they had simply picked this room because she could not escape from it. She didn't know. She was becoming more and more terrified with each passing moment.

_Please, please someone come in here. Open that door. Let in more air. _She begged the gods silently. She did not believe they would listen to her. Her own patron god was Set and he would just as rather see her tutored for his own amusement than help her. And the other gods would also ignore her because they were not fond of Set.

For once though, the gods seemed to have heeded her request. The door was opened. She shuddered in relief as soon as she saw that the world beyond this room was still there. Then when she saw the man who entered the room she felt herself go tense.

The man looked the woman tied to his wall up and down. She was small, short for a fully matured woman. Her long hair was ebony black and slightly unkempt. Her dress was simple and showed signs of being rather worn. Her feet were covered by old sandals that looked dirty and almost broken through. Her face was defiant. Her dark gray eyes shone with fire.

The man walked closer to the woman and she clenched her jaw shut.

"So," he said when he was only a few feet from her. "This is the infamous thief that has all of Egypt screaming for revenge." he said mockingly.

Seshafi lifted her chin mutinously. She was already caught. There was no point in talking with him. She would be sentenced to death for her crimes. She would most likely been given to the crocodiles that swam in the Nile. It was usually a rather fitting death to those who served Set.

"We had such trouble looking for the thief who was taking money from all nobles and merchants. Even priests you stole from. And we didn't find you. After all, who would have thought such a clever thief could possibly be a woman?" the man sneered at her.

She scowled unable to contain herself. She was a woman, and women were supposed to be docile and submissive. She never had been either of those things. No one had even guessed who she was. She wondered how they had managed to figure it out. She must have been careless somehow.

"Nothing to say woman?" he asked laughing mockingly at her. Against herself she had to ask. She had to know how she had been caught like this.

"How is it that you did find me?" she asked softly looking to the floor in her disgrace.

"You were foolish. To steal from merchants or lesser nobles might be easy for your skills, but to attempt to steal from General Ramses who not only is the Pharaoh's high adviser, but he is also the best military man in Egypt. _Three_ of his guards spotted you."

Seshafi cursed herself. She had known not to try the General's house. She had known that his house was well guarded and his guards were well trained. But she had needed to money, and she had believed that she was the best of thieves. It had been her pride that had sent her to this small dungeon.

"And now? To the crocodiles?" she asked still in a soft voice.

"Undoubtedly." the man said with cruel eagerness. "But first you will be brought before Pharaoh and his court to be sentenced for your crimes."

_Pharaoh and his court.... _she thought slowly. She let her body relax. Why keep fighting? She had known her life would end this way. How could it not? She had been born nothing. Born of parents who had nothing and so died. Left to the streets so early as so many children in Thebes were now, she had had to fend for herself. Stealing what she could, running constantly, sometimes although rarely, she had been able to find a honest job. Cleaning or cooking and earning her food the right way. But mostly she had had to take what she needed. It had been either that, or sell herself as a whore. The stealing had seemed less repugnant to her.

She would go to Pharaoh's court. And she would have to face all the people she had stolen from. She would be lucky if she even got to the crocodiles. The court itself might tear her to shreds.

Laughing wickedly now that he had finally caught the prey he had been searching for for months, the man strode from the room to send a message to Pharaoh.

The bird was caught, and her cage was strong.


	2. Trial

A/N: Set is generally thought to be the god of choas in Egypt. He liked to cause problems and he was the villian in the myth about Orsis and Isis in which he killed Orsis for his throne and cut up the body so Isis coudln't put her husband back together. :3 So Set is quite obviously the choice god for a thief.

* * *

**II: Trial**

The court was assembled. Their voices were loud as they talked angrily about the news they had heard. That horrible thief who had stolen from everyone was a woman. She had been caught finally, but none of the gold she had taken was found. They could not get their money back.

But today that woman would be brought before them. She would be sentenced to death of course, and many were arguing over the best way to have it done.

"Daughter of Set she is! Throw her to the Nile and let the crocodiles devour her flesh!"

"Let Ra punish her! Leave her to bake in the desert's heat and sun!"

"Give her the death Set gave to Orsis! Cut her to pieces and scatter her body so that she never finds her rest in the afterlife!"

Ramses shook his head in annoyance at the blood-lust of the court around him. Someone had stolen from them and so they were reduced to a pack of feral wolves. They must have forgotten how they had stolen most of their own wealth from others.

He had lost some gold as well. Not very much, but it was still gone. She was a clever woman to have gotten into his palace in Thebes with only three of the guards seeing her. His guards had informed him immediately of the intruder, and he had sent a message to Pharaoh's palace telling Horemheb of the discovery while his own guards chased the woman.

Ramses was glad to have to woman caught; her constant stealing was undermining all of the credibility Ramses had obtained for Pharaoh since he had taken his position of Vizier 9 months ago. Without the greediness of other the courtiers constantly around him, Horemheb with Ramses's help had managed to revive some of Egypt again. Then that woman had come along and everyone began speaking of how she had stolen from Pharaoh and his nobles. It had set back much of the work Ramses had managed to accomplish.

The doors opened and a servant came in. He bowed low to the people in the room.

"Speak." Pharaoh commanded from his throne at the end of the long court room.

"We have the prisoner Your Highness." the servant said with his face to the ground.

"Bring her in."

the servant disappeared and a moment later the doors opened even wider and three guards came in. the one in the front was pulling on a rope at the other end of which was a small sized woman.

She was being pulled along by the men by a rope that was attached to her wrists and as soon as the court saw her they burst into loud jeers and insults.

The woman continued to walk forward slowly. Her long dirty hair falling over her face which was turned down toward the floor.

Once the guards were in the center of the room they stopped and knelt to the floor. One of the men pushed the woman onto the floor as well.

"So..._that_ has been causing all of this trouble?" Pharaoh asked in the sudden silence. His voice was laced with contempt.

"Yes great Pharaoh. This is the one who was stolen from you and so many others. We bring her here so that she may be punished by you." the first guard said with reverence.

"And punished she will be." Horemheb said coldly looking at the woman on the ground.

"Up woman and let me see the one who was caused so much irritation." Horemheb commanded loudly.

The woman didn't move. Angrily one of the guards kicked at her. She jumped up and glared at the man before turning her face to the pharaoh.

Ramses was surprised at her. Here she was, about to die and still she was glaring up at the most powerful man of all Egypt with such hate and loathing. She didn't seem scared in the least.

"You woman, why do you steal so from your Ruler and risk to wrath of the gods?" Horemheb asked glaring back at the woman as well. Ramses was a tiny bit pleased at the look on Horemheb's face. It had been a few years since the man had become Pharaoh and after a while he had begun to more easily fit the role instead of being the weak fool he had used to be.

"Because while you and your court waste food daily with your extravagant feasts, your people must either eat desert sand or starve in the streets!" the woman shouted boldly continuing to glare with loathing.

Most of the court was murmuring angrily.

"Impudent wench! Where is the gold?" Pharaoh demanded angrily.

"I used it." the woman said with contempt as if that was the obvious answer.

"The amount you stole could not have possibly been completely discarded by one person so quickly!"

The woman did not answer. Instead she continued to glare defiantly at pharaoh and all his court.

Ramses watched the woman with growing interest. She was either very brave or very stupid. And she could not have been stupid because not only had she managed to steal the gold, but she had also hidden it very well.

"You wench! I demand to know where my gold is!" one of the noblemen, a lower baron, raged loudly. The hot-headed man charged forth toward the woman boldly.

She stood quickly expected to be attacked by the man. Her guards attempted to pull her back to ground again, but she resisted. When the man holding her rope pulled on it, she pulled back and succeeded in wrenching the rope from his grasp.

The court was shouting and screaming. They called insults and hateful words to the woman and yelled for the guards to subdue her. Many were demanding her punishment and their gold back.

The woman had backed away from her guards. She was using the rope around her hands like a whip, attempting to keep everyone away from her. The guards had their swords drawn and they would likely begin their assault on her in just a moment.

The woman had come near where Ramses was standing. He stepped forward suddenly startling her. She jerked the rope out at him. He raised his arm quickly and it snapped around his wrist. Ramses ignored the sting from the whip-like movement and took the rope into his hands. He pulled hard on it, bringing it towards himself.

With startled gasp, she was jerked forward and fell to one knee.

Some people cheered at the general's having caught her and at her lowered stance on the ground.

She stood quickly to her feet glaring at the man who had caught her. Ramses looked at her evenly and began to pull on the rope again bringing her closer to him.

She resisted, planting her feet onto the ground and locking her legs into place, but he pulled hard on the rope and she was forced to come closer.

When she was very close to him, she attempted to use her held together fists to hit him, but Ramses took the rope and quickly threw it around her. He pulled on it tightly making it lock all the way around her body. Her arms were held down, pinned to her chest by the rope in his hands.

Ramses pulled her closer still and stared into her eyes. They were a different and unique shade of dark gray and they spat fire and poison at him. There was so much hate and loathing in those eyes. He felt strangely interested in it.

He wanted to break her.

"Well done Ramses. Now hand her back to the guards, I shall sentence the woman." Horemheb said congratulating Ramses and speaking coldly about the thief.

Ramses paused just a second to think about it. He was surprised by the direction of his thoughts, but he felt pleased somehow as well.

He wanted to break her. Like a strong stallion that resisted a man's reign. He wanted to break her spirit. He wanted to see that loathing fire in her eyes turn soft and needing as she succumbed to his own will. He wanted her.

"Pharaoh," Ramses said turning toward the throne and nodding his head slightly. "I ask your permission to keep this woman."

The room was in shock. The whispers ran quickly around the room speaking about the new development of this entire scandal.

Pharaoh looked at his Vizier for a moment considering. "Explain yourself." he said after a moment.

Ramses pulled the woman towards himself again as he addressed his lord.

"The woman stole from me as well. I would prefer that she repay me for that rather than have her death."

Seshafi jerked away from the man quickly. Everyone knew the name of General Ramses. He had earned a lot of honor in the Hittite war five years ago. He was also known to have been a incredible womanizer as well as having nine of his own concubines.

She would never allow herself to be toy awaiting a master's command.

"I would rather _die_ than belong to you!" she hissed loudly trying to pull the rope from his hands.

Ramses felt further excited at her words and he jerked her towards him again.

"You see Pharaoh? Death is not punishment enough for the woman. And if she is dead she can never reveal where all of her stolen loot is." Ramses smiled winningly at Pharaoh and awaited his answer.

Horemheb considered for a moment. He wanted his gold back if he could have it. He also did not want to offend his either his nobles nor his vizier too greatly. And as the woman herself stated it would be more of a punishment to her to let her live this way.

"Ramses," Pharaoh said getting the general's and the court's attention. There was silence as they awaited his verdict.

"I hereby award this woman to the Vizier General Ramses in reward for his services and for his help in capturing this thief who was beset upon us by Set himself."

"May Pharaoh's name live forever." Ramses said bowing his head in thanks.

Seshafi could hear the court murmuring about the scandal as Ramses led her from the room still bound by her rope. She felt numb and cold.

She was still caught. She was still held bound and captured.

And now she was a concubine to a man who already possessed nine others.

_Oh gods, please let me die now. _She begged silently hoping that for once Set might show her mercy and grant her prayers.

He didn't hear or else he ignored her plea.

The news had spread within hours. Seshafi the Thief was brought to Vizier Ramses's palace as his tenth concubine.


	3. The Thief's New Home

**III: The Thief's New Home**

Ramses dismounted from his chariot and turned to help the woman down as well.

_My woman. _He thought a little smugly as she stumbled and fell against him. She caught her breath sharply as her side fell into his. Scowling she stood quickly and stepped away from him. He took her by the wrists which were still bound and led her inside.

"Waset, prepare a room for our friend here. She will be staying with us from now on." Ramses said addressing a servant who stood nearby writing on a scroll.

The man glanced up and looked over the woman at his master's side. He took in her disheveled appearance and her tied wrists and his eyes widened in surprise. But he ran off to do as he was told without saying a word.

Ramses led her quietly through the large palace that she had not been inside during the daytime. She looked around carefully watching for escape routes or for anything that might help her get out of this horrible situation. She didn't see much available to her. She did however see a few servants doing their work, guards holding their stations, and a lot of beautiful palace.

Ramses's family had been one of the lower nobles before, but when he had become the lord, the User family had risen quickly in influence and wealth. He was one of the most powerful men in all Egypt now, and Egypt was second only to the Hittites in power.

They hadn't passed any other women who seemed to be concubines yet for which Seshafi was grateful. The women of powerful lords were often cruel and grasping. They fought each other to be the favorite and who ever was the favorite of her master had the most favor and influence over the others. She had no desire to fight for influence here, but she would undoubtedly be seen as another rival to struggle against.

She became very tense when she realized that he had led her to his own private quarters in this large palace. His rooms were many and consisted of most of the east wing of the palace.

_It is barely noon! What does he plan to do? _She thought with growing anxiety and anger.

Ramses led the woman to the room furthest from the others. He opened one of the large doors and pulled her inside with him before shutting the door again.

They were inside his bedchambers. She shivered as she saw the large bed that was by the wall.

Ramses stood by the woman and looked at her curiously.

She would rather die than be here. She had said that. Still people often said things they didn't mean. Had she truly been by the mouth of a crocodile facing her death head on, she might have said something entirely different. That didn't much matter to him presently.

He was unsure of how he wished to proceed. Did he wish to seduce the woman or to simply take her? What he did with her now could very well define how they would see each other after this. He supposed that if she truly bored him later he could dispose of her. She was not a merchant's daughter or someone important that he had to be careful of. She was a thief and if she was unwilling to take her place here she need not take any place ever again.

She stood by him stiffly and tried to edge away from him. He stood so close to her and she was nervous of him. She did not like the way he watched her or stared at her body. It made her uncomfortable and was a very bad glimpse of what she might expect in the days to come.

Still unsure how he wanted to treat her, Ramses reached out and took her arm again. He led her out of the doorway and further into the large chamber. She walked slowly stiffly fearing the direction they took.

He did the small favor of avoiding the bed and instead brought her to a couch near one of the two windows. She looked out the window and suppressed a sigh. At least she could see out; see that the world was still there even if she was held away from it.

She was startled when she saw the knife in his hands.

Seshafi gasped loudly at the knife held near her. She kicked out with one of her legs and attempted to knock the man or his hand away from her.

Ramses easily avoided her sudden attack. He leaned forward and pushed her down onto the couch and leaned over her body. There was hate in her eyes, but he could see the fear there too hidden in her depths.

Slowly, holding her eyes with his own he moved the knife to her wrists. While she looked on he cut the rope from her. Then he sat up and backed away slightly holding the knife loosely in his hand.

She sighed and sat up. She rubbed her wrists and hated the horrid marks in her skin from where the rope had burned and chaffed her. At least she had not been cut and bled.

"Your name."

she glanced up him surprised. It was the first thing he had said to her personally. She bite her lip and looked at him silently stubborn.

Ramses was amused. She was being defiant and he found it exciting. She had become his new game and she was proving not to bore him. "Should you not tell me your name, I will have to tie you up again." he said keeping his face stern and commanding to hide his inner mirth.

She scowled and seemed to weigh his words for their truthfulness. She must have known he was not jesting.

"Seshafi." she answered angrily.

He laughed out loud while she flushed angrily.

"Seshafi? An 'angry woman' hm?" he asked raising an eye at her. She did not reply to him. Her parents had given her the name many years before. Why change it now?

_Seshafi meaning angry woman. _He thought watching her again. It suited her. She _was_ a angry woman. He wondered about her though. Why was she angry, why she was a thief? He would find out.

"So Seshafi, you so detest being here that you would rather try the crocodiles?" he asked her.

"Yes." she snapped immediately.

"How depressing when I am already so fond of your company." he smiled softly at her and leaned a little towards her being careful to keep the knife away.

She scoffed at him and turned away. "Do not think your flattering will work with me. I am not a fool court-woman who will believe your every word." she told him loudly.

He laughed softly again. Good. She was truly proving to be fun. He thought the next few days would be very entertaining for him. And the nights.... He looked over her form again. The dress was worn, old and somewhat loose on her, but he thought she looked well enough. The nights should prove well for him too.

He was almost glad that the woman had stolen from him. It gave him the opportunity to play with her.

Ramses threw the knife onto his bed across the room. She watched it go with a feeling of nervousness. Even if she were to get to the knife...to kill a noble man was a crime worse than her stealing. Nothing would save one such as herself then.

Ramses turned to the woman suddenly and took her wrists in his hands again. Before she could protest he had her lying down on the couch and his body was looming over hers.

He grinned arrogantly down at her as he held himself away. His body was only inches from her own and he could close that distance at any moment.

She felt her breath become ragged as she fought against the desire to thrash about and scream. It would do no good to fight him and it might encourage him to become violent with her. Perhaps if she simply laid still he would be bored and let her be.

Ramses saw the determination in her eyes. He recognized it. Some woman had tried to resist him before and they had failed. He knew her determination to be her decision to not enjoy his ministrations nor to provoke his desire.

If she was going to be still and let him do as he wished, then he would take the opportunity easily.

He leaned down slowly listening to her breathing become more and more uncontrolled as his face neared hers. He was only a few breaths away from her. She stared up into his eyes feeling trapped and nervous. What would he do? She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about it.

He looked at her face for a moment, seeing her nervousness and he smiled. Then slowly, so that she would have to feel the wait and feel the warmth of his breath before he touched her, he lowered his head down and touched his lips to her neck.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped in shock. Her whole body shivered as he slowly kissed her neck just where her pulse beat most strongly. Her breathing became more and more ragged. He was taking his time, tasting her skin, flicking her with his tongue lightly, brushing his lips against her.

Why was he taking so long? Why did he not just get it over with? She squirmed impatiently and as she did so, he closed the rest of the distance between them.

His body fell along hers, lying on top of her, claiming her with his weight.

She gasped loudly again forgetting that she had meant to be still and silent. It was too new, too different and strange. No one had ever touched her. She had been a lowly street rat. Stealing, begging, sleeping in the alleys. No one had bothered her because she had nothing, and no one had wanted her because she was so dirty and low. She had stopped being so wretched when she had learned how to better take what she needed, but after that she had also learned how to avoid being preyed upon.

But this was so different. His body was warm and hard against hers. His lips were moving in circular motions over her neck.

She was too confused and disoriented to notice that his hand had moved away from her wrist. It traveled along her arm and came to stop above her chest. When he lightly gripped her breast in his hand her body twitched and she cried out loudly.

He smiled to himself as he massaged her. She pulled away from him, using her now free hand to push at his shoulder but he didn't move. She grunted annoyed and tried to squirm away from him. She didn't like it. She hated his lips on her skin, she hated the feel of her body in his grasping hands.

Blushing furiously and feeling too warm from the heat of his body so close to her, she tried to shove him away.

Ramses got up and sat straddling her hips as he held onto one of her wrists and looked down at her.

Her face was flushed and angry. Her lips parted with her heavy breathing. Her eyes glared at him with hate and fury.

He wanted this woman. He looked down at her with no expression on his face as he considered it. She was fiery. She was exciting. And he wanted her. And now looking at her face, flushed and warm from what little he had done to her, he knew how he wanted her as well.

He did not want to force her and have to hold her down as she struggled with him; he wanted her warmth, and her passion. He wanted to see that determination in her eyes melt into desire as he seduced her and left her begging for more from him. He wanted the heat and fire that would come from her response to his embrace.

He wanted her to become his lover, not to become his toy.

He got up and moved off of her body. Quickly she stood up and pulled away from him. She held her arms tight across her chest and glared daggers at his head.

He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked down the hall. A servant was waiting at the far end of the hall in case he was needed.

"Waset!" Ramses shouted snapping a little more than he had meant to. The woman had some how managed to make him irritated. The servant quickly straightened up and hurried towards his master. He bowed his head and waited for his orders.

Ramses made a quick gesture for Seshafi to leave the room and for once she obeyed easily, very ready to be out of his presence.

"Waste take this woman and get her cleaned up and taken care of." Ramses ordered looking at his aid.

"Of course Sir, and you?"

"I shall be headed back to the palace. Pharaoh has much to do this day." which meant Ramses had much to do this day.

"Of course Sir." Waste lightly took Seshafi by her elbow and started to led her away. Ramses saw a faint sly smile on her face.

"Seshafi." he called sharply. She stopped and turned to look at him with detest on her face.

"My palace is well guarded. You would do well to not try and escape. And if you do try or if you do somehow manage to free yourself, I will find you again and you will not like the punishment." he said warning her in a flat tone.

She believed him. Biting her lip and turning away angrily she began to walk with the servant again. Ramses sighed softly hoping that she would not run; it would be less fun to chase her. Then he headed down the halls on his way back to Pharaoh's palace.

* * *

**A/N:** Seshafi actaually does mean ''angry woman'' in Egyptian, but that is mordern Egpytian so I don't know if that's what it meant in Acient Egypt.  
And thanks to Dana, for reviewing!!!!


	4. The Thief's New Clothes

**VI: The Thief's New Clothes**

Seshafi was handed off to a matronly woman servant who seemed to be very in charge of the others around her. Seshafi thought she was probably one of the older servants who had been here for a while and had more favor with the master.

The woman, named Matala, promptly hurried Seshafi off to a bathing room. Her clothes were quickly taken off and Matala told her quite ruthlessly that the dress would be burned so as to never have to appear again.

She wasn't offended. It was an old dress. From a long time ago when she had had a job as a servant in a merchant's home. The merchant had lost all of his business though and so he had fired Seshafi.

She was instructed into the large pool-like bath. After a few seconds of sitting in the blissfully warm water, she was attacked by Matala who seemed very determined to scrape all of the dirt off of her body. Still she had been without a proper bath for a long time and she had spent many nights hiding in the dirt or the bushes in order to not be detected as she sneaked in or out of someone's house.

Whether Matala knew that or not didn't seem to matter. She took the cloth and the soap and rubbed on Seshafi's skin quite mercifully. It hurt, but at the same time Seshafi felt satisfied. She liked the thought of being clean again. How she would love to look at her reflection in passing objects and not feel disgusted at the dirt and messiness of her own image.

The water became more and more cloudy as the dirt from her hair and body grudgingly floated away from her. Her skin was raw and her scalp felt sore but when she finally climbed out of the water an hour later she felt lighter.

"Hm. It'll take more than one wash to get you finished, but you certainly look better now." Matala said with satisfaction. Seshafi smiled softly and held the towel tight around herself.

"Now, we need to get some lotion on you before you dry up. Your skin is very rough." the woman bustled off somewhere. There was a small couch nearby waiting for use and Seshafi walked to it and sat down slowly.

It was so soft. Everything here was soft and beautiful. The towel was warm, the soap smelled sweet and fresh. Even the room itself was clean and well-kept. It was a noble family's home and everything was of better quality here.

_Except me. _She thought unhappily. She was here for amusement. To be a toy and entertainment for the master. And should he tire of her, then she would be back to the streets. Unless he fed her to the Nile. Or perhaps he would simply give her to a different noble so she could be someone else's toy.

She scowled softly and clenched the towel tighter around herself. It was a very soft towel though. She buried her face in it and inhaled deeply. It smelled clean and fresh. When had she ever had something so comfortable and warm around herself? She didn't think she ever had.

Her stomach growled and she pressed a hand against it with a sigh. Then biting her lip she took of the towel and looked down at herself. She bite her lip harder at what she saw.

She was so skinny. She passed a hand over her ribs and hips easily feeling the outline of both. She didn't think anyone would be pleased by such boniness. But she had had so little to eat. And she had stopped noticing it as much over the years. She had either to live with less or face the constant ache of hungry.

Matala came back and with her she brought along another servant who was carrying an armful of fabric and small bottles just as Matala was.

"Now then, as the Master seems to have decided that you are to stay, we need to get you to look like you belong here." Matala put her bundles down and then taking a few bottles from the assortment of things she had brought she moved forward and rubbed more than one lotion on Seshafi's skin.

A few of them smelled nice, some smelt terrible and one had no smell to it but instead a very glossy feel.

After her skin was smoother, shinier, Seshafi was instructed to sit while the other servant dried out her hair with another towel. Matala mean while set about to cleaning and cutting Seshafi's long fingernails.

_So...this is what it feels like to be a noble? To be pampered so? _She thought enjoying the feeling. She also felt a little guilty. After all these two women had honest jobs and undoubtedly worked hard at them. Here they were working over her when she did not truly deserve the treatment.

She sat up and pulled her hair and her hands to herself. She opened he mouth to protest when Matala gave her a hard rap across her knees.

"Ow!" she said loudly surprised.

"Now before you start to protest and complain as you were about to, remember that it is a maid's job to look after her mistress. Not only is it her job, but to a good maid making sure her mistress is well groomed is her pride."

"But I am not your mistress. I am no one's superior." Seshafi protested loudly.

"You are until the General says otherwise. Now sit still and let us do our work, and if you say one more word in protest I will personally tell the Master that you were ill-tempered and disobedient." the woman said threateningly. Seshafi bit her lip and laid back quietly. She did not doubt the older woman's threat nor did she like to think of what the General might do as a 'punishment'.

Her hair was combed out and then trimmed slightly to even out the edges and her fringe. Her nails were shaped and polished. After more moisturizing they gave her new clothes to wear which were more fitting to a lord's concubine and more comfortable than anything she had ever wore or even held. They gave her some jewels as well; a gold collar for her neck, wrist and arm bands, some ankle bracelets, some rings, and golden hoop ear-rings. After she was properly dressed they made her sit down again and applied dark kohl to her eyes and some balm to her lips.

"There now," Matala said standing up and looking down at the younger woman. The other servant who was named Bela gathered up the mess and left quietly.

"Now you look more like a lady. Just as it should be." Matala said softly gripping Seshafi's hands and pulling her to her feet. The former thief winced slightly as she stood for the first time in the hard sandals she had been given. They were fancy and a strange style that she had never worn before. But rich women wore them so she was supposed to now as well. But she did not like them.

Seshafi held her hands tightly against her chest. She felt naked somehow. Her body was lighter from the absence of the dirt and from all of the lotions. She had lost more than an inch of her hair and her bangs no longer fell so much in her eyes. But the dress was thin and close fitting. Her arms were bare and the neck-line dipped in and revealed her chest almost to where her bosom was. And all of the unaccustomed jewelry felt weighted on her body. She felt strange and alien.

_I should get used to this. I will have to dress this way everyday now. And I should enjoy it. Hardly ever does a pauper like myself get to indulge in such finery._ Still she felt anxious and a little scared.

"Now now child." Matala said softly. The older woman walked forward and grasped Seshafi's shoulders lightly. "You will be alright. After a few days I'm sure you'll feel like you've had all of this for your whole life. Then you'll be just as demanding and arrogant as all of those other court-women."

Seshafi laughed. She liked Matala. The woman was outspoken and unafraid of the social boundaries between nobles and commoners. She seemed not to care that she was a servant. If she had something to say she said it no matter who it might offend and the trouble she might cause.

"Now let's get you to that mirror. You should see the change in yourself."

They walked slowly mostly because Seshafi was afraid of what she might see. A street-rat hiding in a rich woman's dress perhaps? Or a dirty thief trying to steal a better life for herself?

The mirror was long and held up by two stone lions on the far wall of the bathing-room. Seshafi stepped in front of it with her eyes closed, then she looked quickly and took in her whole transformed self.

She gasped in shock at the person she saw.

A beautiful woman with long shinning black hair and strong gray eyes was looking out at her from the mirror. She wore a dress of pure white that had two straps around her shoulders and a dark blue sash around her waist. The kohl was placed perfectly around her eyes making her look stronger and more fierce. No true Egyptian would leave his home without kohl around his eyes if he was anyone of importance.

The gold sparkled brightly on Seshafi's arms and hands. She touched the smooth golden collar and bit her lip before remembering the balm.

"It cannot be so." she whispered aloud to herself. Matala chuckled lightly.

"You're a skinny one, and there still some street dirt clinging to you, but you certainly have improved." the woman took Seshafi's arm and pulled her away. "Let's get you some food. It is long after lunch now."

Seshafi looked away from the mirror reluctantly. She wanted to memorize the change, the sudden beauty she had. She hadn't even know it was possible for herself to look so nice. She smiled smugly slightly.

What would that man think of her now?

As she followed Matala through the palace Seshafi felt strangely satisfied with her new appearance. That man would certainly be very surprised at her new beauty. What would he say to her?

Strangely and unexpectedly she found herself waiting impatiently for the night when he would come back and see her.

She never expected herself to wait for him but without even noticing she did just that all the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** ''That man'' by the way that Seshafi keeps thinking of at the end of this chapter is Ramses. but since she doesn't really like him she thinks of him as ''that man''. :)


	5. Vizier's Long Day

thanks again to Dana who writes such nice reviews!!

* * *

**A Vizier's Long Day**

Ramses leaned back on the reclined seat in his small sitting room. It had been a long day starting from the interruption of his small hours of sleep that morning, all the way up until now when he had just gotten back from pharaoh's palace where he had had to over look a lot of formal political letters and arrangements for one of their ambassadors who was on his way to start an embassy in Mitanni. It had taken him weeks to convince Horemheb of the necessity of having someone in Mitanni. Their king Mattiwaza was an expert ruler and his heavy connection to the Hitties made him and his country a strong ally to maintain.

Ramses was wondering how much sleep he had managed to get the night before. It can't have been much for he had been up most of the night tending to Amisi who was his first and favorite concubine. He had only been away from her a short while before Waset had awoken him to tell of the thief.

He sighed softly. He had sent a message to Pharaoh of the news while his own guard had followed the woman. Once pharaoh's people had showed up, Ramses's own troops were dismissed and sent home. Still, the woman had been caught and it did not matter much who had taken her.

Either way, she was here now and she would probably remain here indefinitely unless she proved displeasing.

As if knowing that he wished to speak with her, Matala knocked on the door loudly and then entered bringing a large tray of food and wine for him.

Ramses accepted a large goblet of the dark liquid from the woman and took a large gulp gratefully. It had been a long day.

Matala stood by waiting as her master slowly eased his thirst. Finally, without bothering to look up at her he asked the question she had been waiting for.

"The woman?"

Matala snorted heavily. "If I hadn't already heard the rumors in more than a hundred different ways I'd ask where you found the woman. All dirty and rough she was. No better than a prisoner shoved into a hole for a few days." the woman said loudly and irritated.

Ramses looked at her evenly knowing that Matala could go on for days if she wanted to and she usually did. Not only did he keep her around because she was damn good at her job of running things, but he thought that if he let her be hired elsewhere she might get herself into trouble from the way her mouth ran so.

"And she jumps around so! Gods but small noises make the girl jump up three feet into the air! And always looking around at everything. She checked out every door and window she passed by trying to find good escape routes I'll bet. And all of the valuables! She looked over every one and snorted as if she were annoyed at them! Probably because she can't steal them anymore."

"You've just described a careful, cautious, and nervous street-rat thief to me." Ramses remarked drily holding out his empty cup for a refill.

She poured more wine into his glass and continued on. "Careful yes, thief maybe, and nervous? Most definitely. Whatever you or someone else did to her has shorted her nerves out well enough. You would do better to calm her down instead of trying to scare her."

He wasn't trying to scare her though he had noticed that she was jumpy and very nervous even when she wasn't very close to him. "What room is she in?" he asked tracing the rim of his goblet and thinking about the layout of his palace. His estate in Memphis was bigger than this one, but he had to be here in Thebes in order to work as the Vizier.

"The blue rooms behind Harere's rooms." Matala said naming his ninth concubine who was currently pregnant with his eighth child.

"Change it. Put her in the green rooms at the end of the wing." he said easily. He should have made that order before, but he hadn't thought about it then.

"The green rooms? Those ones all the way at the end of the wing? She'll be surrounded by empty rooms down there. Or do you plan to gain several more women soon?" Matala asked in a reprimanding tone. He smirked slightly at her and declined to answer of give his reasons for moving the thief.

"Will you be visiting her tonight? Or should I send her in soon?" Matala asked as she again refilled his wine cup before preparing to leave.

"How does she look?" he asked wondering how much Matala had managed to change the dirty thief he had seen that morning.

"Skinny. She hasn't had a good day's worth of food her whole life probably. And some of the dirt still clings to her." Matala answered frankly.

Ramses nodded. He had noticed the woman's thinness and he hadn't expected miracles from Matala. "Let her be for now." he said answering the question or when he would take the thief for his woman.

Matala nodded having expected the answer. She gave a bow and then turned to leave.

Ramses broke apart some bread and ate it along with the other food that was prepared for him. His mind drifted over and over around the angry woman he had taken as his tenth concubine. He would see how she fared in a few days when she had gotten used to being a lady with fine clothes and full meals then he would find the best way to pursue her.

He grinned as he thought about it. Part of him knew that he would become impatient if she resisted him for too long, but another part relished the idea and amusement of a challenge. It had been a long time since any woman had resisted him in anyway; even the married ones were very easy. He had too much money and power now for the women to overlook him. He was very good at knowing just how to treat any woman so that she would give him what he wanted.

In fact, the last woman to have resisted him was the Hittite queen.

He became a little more sober recalling the news that had come in a few days ago. Ishtar was pregnant again with Mursili's child.

He was still unsatisfied with the way things had happened between him and Yuri. He also still harbored his hatred and jealousy for the Hittite king. But after he had spent a few months mulling over her memory and trying to find others to take her place, he had let her go and had moved on. She could have never been his. And he was too proud to miss a woman who didn't want him forever. When he had found Amisi months later he had made her his first concubine and he had begun to care even less about the reports of the Hittite goddess.

Thinking of Amisi again he smirked as he remembered the night before. He had been busy of late and had spent a lot of time with his other woman, but his Amisi was still his favorite.

He finished his supper but a different hunger was still apparent to him. He swallowed the remaining wine in his glass and then stood and walked from the room.

It was late and the palace was settling down. He walked through the halls until he came to the wings that contained his women. In the first rooms Amisi would be sleeping or waiting for him. She had not had a child in nearly a year. He saw that as a problem he would like to spend a few days trying to solve; at least until his newest concubine was ready for him.

Ramses entered the bedchambers of his first concubine without knocking and grinned smugly as she looked up at him from her couch where she had been waiting for him hopefully.

When he finally fell asleep that night he had the last hazy thought that he hoped he wasn't awakened with news of his thief in any way.


	6. Thief's Cold Welcome

**Thief's Cold Welcome**

Seshafi angrily tore a small twig to pieces. She then found another and gave it the same treatment.

_That man! That horrible, arrogant, hateful, perverted man!_

She had been in a bad mood all day today. Last night she had had to sleep in a blue room with tall ceilings but little walking space. There had also been no windows. She had been unable to sleep all night because she was convinced that at any moment the walls were going to topple down on top of her and she would have no way out and would be crushed to death.

And she was alone all night. The nerve of that man! To claim her and bring her here and then to assault her like that in his room and then nothing! He hadn't even come to see her! She hadn't heard anything from him since he had left yesterday!

_He was probably with one of his other _nine_ concubines last night. _She growled to herself as she shredded a leaf to bits.

Even having another bath that morning complete with more lotions and pampering and new clothes had not improved her mood. The breakfast which had been so delicious had only cheered her up a little but the effect had not been long lasting.

Now she had nothing to do so she continued to wander around this big garden and tear apart anything that didn't move away fast enough.

She was sitting on the ground crumbling a flower in her hands when three shadows fell over the ground and she felt the presence of others behind her.

She glanced back her muscles tense and ready in case she needed to be prepared for a fight.

She was surprised at the people she saw.

It was three woman who stared down at her, and they were all incredibly beautiful.

The woman in front was the most magnificent. She was tall and her figure was full and very voluptuous. He black silky hair was short ending just above her shoulders. She wore a lot of fine jewels around herself and her ebony eyes were outlined heavily in kohl. She looked down at Seshafi with a cold small smile.

Seshafi instantly knew that these were the other concubines of the general.

She was in a bad mood and she knew that it was probably about to get worse.

The woman in front smiled softly in a large warm court smile that Seshafi knew to be false.

"You are My Lord's newest paramour are you not?" she asked sweetly.

Seshafi stood up slowly and turned to face these women. She was very skinny and plain next to them and she was painfully aware of that. Her unbound hair was slightly windswept and it was falling all around her like a small curtain.

"I am Seshafi." she answered instead of addressing herself as that man's newest toy.

The woman smiled again and the two others did the same. Seshafi looked at them was felt equally unhappy with both of them.

The one on the right was only a little shorter than the first woman. Her body was also very curvy and provocative. Her own black hair was longer and reached down to her chest. She wore a very large pendant around her forehead with matched with her outlined emerald eyes.

The woman on the right was shorter than the other two and than Seshafi herself. Her hair was hidden under the black short cut wig she wore. Her own curving body was heavily displayed as she wore one of the new style dresses that did not cover her bosom.

The first woman was the most beautiful but next to any of them Seshafi knew herself to be very lacking. She was too skinny and too usual.

"Seshafi is it? Well Seshafi, how fares the thief in regards to her new master?" the first woman asked sneering.

Seshafi tightened slightly hating that she was being forced to play such stupid games over a man she could not stand and would never care for.

"Who are you?" she asked loudly.

The first woman nodded her head mockingly. "I am Amisi, first and favorite concubine to General Ramses, and therefore your superior. And these are Zahra—the one on the right—and Emu—the one on the left. They are my Lord's third and fifth concubines."

"What do you want?" Seshafi asked not caring to bother with social correctness.

Amisi lifted her chin in contempt. "How dare you treat me that way. You a lowly pretender."

"What?" what was this stupid woman talking about?

She smiled smugly then. "The general brought you here yesterday, but instead of spending his time with you, he spent the night in my bed."

Seshafi saw red for a moment. _I knew it! I knew that bastard was off with one of his other whores! How dare he bring me here, and then—_

She stopped. She should be happy. She did not want to be made one of his concubines. So if he was not going to try and sleep with her she should be happy.

But she was not. He had brought her here! He should have had the politeness to at least say something to her! Instead he had completely ignored her presence and went off to play with his other toys.

"Good. Keep him. I don't care." Seshafi turned around and sat back on the ground again among the dead flowers that she had torn apart.

"You cannot be serious?" Amisi said looking shocked. The other two women whispered something to each other and looked just as surprised. "General Ramses is the second most important man in Egypt! Any woman would try and take him for their husband!"

"Good, let them have him and leave me be." Seshafi snapped loudly. She pulled a lock of hair forward and ran her fingers through it roughly as she always did when she was agitated.

"Are you a fool!? The General is handsome, rich and the Vizier! Pharaoh has no child! The General will probably be the next Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"You speak treason to talk of Horemheb's death and lack of succession." Seshafi pointed out still mangling her hair in between her hands.

Amisi and the other two laughed outright. "The thief of Egypt warns of treason!" Amisi laughed covering her mouth with her hand. Seshafi felt herself blush slightly to her annoyance. She hated this game. She hated to have to watch what she might say and try to keep from embarrassing herself. But she didn't want to be here and she didn't want a high position. So if she were to say something stupid then would it truly be a bad thing?

"Tell me Amisi, do you stay here for the General's influence, for his money, or because you like his bed?" Seshafi asked with a glare at the three women behind her.

Amisi gasped loudly and she blushed at the implications and the boldness of the question. "You little whore! How dare you speak to me that way!"

Seshafi stood up and wandered away from them. "I could care less about you or your general or your petty little games." she began to walk away when she heard the laughter behind her. Curious she had to turn back to look.

"Of course dear. If you must say that to help yourself feel better. We understand." Amisi said as she laughed with the other two.

Seshafi didn't like what they might be up to. She stood there trying to decide that to do.

"After all, if it was me I think I would barely be able to get out of bed from the humiliation." Emu said holding her sides in her laughter. It only made her bare chest more apparent which was probably why she did it.

"I don't—" Seshafi began slowly.

"I mean such embarrassment. The general said out loud to the entire court of Egypt that he was making you his newest concubine, but then he will have nothing to do with you! You must truly disappoint him." Zahra said flipping her hair over her shoulder and looking at Seshafi with disdain.

She bit her lip. _Damn them. _She thought clenching her fists to her sides. What could she say? It was true. He had brought her here, and then he had had nothing to do with her. He must have heard that she was skinny and plain and still had traces of street dirt on her. She was a commoner. The lowest of commoners. Why should he really bother with her when he had these women who were probably noblemen's daughters.

Seshafi turned on her heel and strode away with the high pitched mocking laughter of the other women ringing in her ears.

How dare he bring her here and submit her to this when he didn't even want her. Or was he so fickle that he had simply changed his mind? He did have nine other women. That obviously meant he was either easily distracted or very hard to satisfy.

Why should she care? If the other women wished to laugh she should let them. Had it bothered her so much before? Or was it because they all knew that _he_ was dissatisfied with her without even kissing her yet.

_He hasn't even kissed me yet._ She thought miserably.

She almost slapped herself.

_You don't want to be kissed by him! He's a fool!_ She needed to keep busy. The only things she knew how to do were steal or work. She couldn't do any work here without further shaming herself.

She smiled cruelly to herself. She wasn't allowed outside the walls. But she didn't need to go outside to keep herself entertained.


	7. Thief's Change

Thanks again to Dana for reviewing! You are really awesome! And I have to agree with you, I could not share my guy and if he tried to have other women he would be in a lot of trouble. And if some other woman tried to take him from me then she would have to be taught a very hard lesson. :)

* * *

**VII: Thief's Change**

Seshafi lingered in the bath this morning. The warm water was so blissful and incredibly comfortable. She swore that she would never go so long without a bath anymore. This was one luxury she would fight to keep for herself.

Still, the food was something she also enjoyed. She grinned as she smoothed some scented soap over herself. After twelve days of being here in that man's palace she was certainly more filled out than she had been. Her bones were no longer visible or sharp, and her figure was no longer gaunt and very skinny.

_Not that _he_ had been around to notice. _She thought with a small hiss.

Hastily she shoved the thought aside as easily as she washed to soap off of her skin. _He_ had not seen her since that first day when he had brought her here. Seshafi had truly begun to wonder if he had forgotten her. She didn't see how; in fact, she was truly sure that that must have been impossible. Amisi and the other women would have made sure that he did not forget the new woman he had brought into the house.

Seshafi grinned and stood to climb from the water. She was sure that Amisi would have much to say to that man about Seshafi.

Matala knocked once and then entered carrying a towel and come clothing. The matronly woman had gotten used to Seshafi's constant and long bathing, and she was well attuned to when the younger woman would be getting out.

Seshafi held back a laugh as the other woman looked at her with suspicion in a sideways stare. Let them all think what they wanted. She was enjoying herself here in this palace. The only mar on her happiness was that man. His absence both thrilled and irritated her as nothing else ever had. Not that he had truly been absent though; Amisi gloated everyday about how her nights were not spent alone.

Seshafi was wondering when it would occur to the stupid woman that it would be better if she stopped speaking so loud and condescendingly. But the first concubine had yet to learn her lesson, so Seshafi had yet to stop punishing her for it.

"Well you certainly have filled out some." Matala said breaking Seshafi of her musings. The former thief smiled as she understood what the other was speaking of.

If she were to be brought before pharaoh's court now they would not see her as the street-rat she had been. Her skin was smooth, glossy, and clear with no more traces of dirt left. Her body's shape had been filled out from the good nutrition she found here. She was proud to realize that she had some shapeliness to her own form instead of being the skinny plain woman she had thought herself to be. Her hair was straight long and smooth now. It reached down to her hips and she had learned since coming here how to arrange small golden chains in it so that her hair was held away from her face and yet was also free to flow down her back easily.

"I suppose I have." Seshafi said softly to answer Matala. While she was pleased at her new state of comeliness, she was also very aware that she did not look nearly as beautiful as any of he other nine here. And she had met all but the ninth woman who was apparently near the end of her pregnancy and therefore she stayed in her bed all day.

"What will you be up to today?" Matala asked with another sideways glance at Seshafi as she helped the younger woman into a long white dress. The dress today was the same dress from her first day here although it had needed some stitches to be pulled out when she lost her boniness.

"I don't have anything special to do here. I suppose I shall simply sit somewhere and read to myself." Seshafi had been born a street-rat and had lived nearly all her life as such; but she did know how to read and now that she was here she had found to her surprise and delight that there was a large well stocked library with anything she wished to read available to her. It was how she had spent her days since coming here.

"Why do you ask?" Seshafi asked looking sharply at the care-taker of the house as she put the chains into her long hair. Matala knew her habits well enough; why did she bother to ask what she would have already known?

The woman shrugged and slipped a golden collar around the other's neck. "I was simply checking. You are known for running loose after all." Matala answered sharply as she often did. Seshafi then sighed and shook her head and continued the fix her hair as the older woman mumbled on and on about thieves and women and 'rightful places' and other such nonsense.

When she was finished pampering herself, Seshafi left the bathing room and went to get some food for her lunch. Having been so long without a lot of food she had found that she was unable to eat a big portion of it. While having her meals with consistency had done wonders for her hunger and her appearance, she was still full very easily.

Once she was done eating she made her way across the palace until she was in the north wing. There, covering a lot of space, was the large extensive library. She slipped inside with a grateful sigh. It was quite and still in here. The peace and silence of the place was another reason why she had come to adopt this room as her sanctuary. That and the fact that none of the other women ever came here. They seemed to hold these scrolls with disdain. Seshafi didn't understand that anymore than she understood their need for power or influence. To her these scrolls held the mysteries of so many kingdoms; they held the accounts of kings and warriors. Inside these many and varied scrolls she could learn anything she wished to know. She could stop being the ignorant street-rat and instead become knowledgeable in every system and profession she might ever have an interest for.

With another happy sigh Seshafi selected the scroll she had been reading for the past three days. It was a long account of a previous pharaoh's life. She would finish it today and then she could find a new topic to interest her.

Her life here in his palace might not be well earned, but it was well enjoyed.

* * *

"You should punish her! Or throw her to the streets where she belongs! Hand her back to pharaoh and let the Nile devourer her whole!"

Ramses held back the sharp words he felt rising to his mouth. Amisi was very angry. She had been angry for the past twelve days. He was beginning to become greatly annoyed with her constant nagging about his newest concubine.

Apparently more than one or two of Amisi's favorite gems had disappeared. And she was not the only one. All of his other women had reported similar disappearances. The only difference being that the other women had stopped loosing their jewels. Amisi however had continued to lose another item everyday. It had infuriated her, and so she in turn began to infuriate him.

"You must do something!" she hissed loudly at him. Ramses turned away from the wine that he was drinking and the tablets he was overlooking to stare at his favorite concubine with an even stare.

She stiffened suddenly and became silent. She had at least learned to recognize when she was annoying him and therefore when to be silent.

Now was one of those times.

With a sigh he tossed aside the tablet he was looking over. It was a letter from Nefert in Memphis. His sister was torturing her suitors one after the other. They continued to come to her though, but as yet she had been unable to find one she was at all interested in.

Amisi was staring at him anxiously. Now mixed with her anger she was worried that she had overstepped her boundaries and perhaps the general was upset with her now.

Ramses took another sip of his wine and glanced at the woman sitting beside him on the couch.

Amisi was the daughter of a high count of Egypt. She was the only daughter of the family and therefore she had been quite spoiled by her mother and by her four brothers.

While she was very beautiful, Ramses often thought her to be a shallow and useless woman. Still, as his concubine he was more pleased with her than any of his others, so he put up with her annoying and arrogant attitude. At times though she became too trying for him. Now was almost one of those times.

_Of course this time she has reason._ He thought forgiving her presumptuousness slightly. She had thought to tell him how to handle his house, so he had let her know she was saying too much.

Now she sat nervously beside him waiting for him to speak and either reprimand her or to let her slide out of her trouble.

Ramses set his cup on the table and reached out toward his woman. She softened instantly as he took hold of her. With his hand on the back of her neck he brought her forward and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't speak so much." he warned her softly as he nibbled at her lower lip. She shivered under his touch and he released her. He stood up from the couch and grinned down at her now blushing limp form. He left the room and made his way towards his kitchens.

"Matala." he called from the hall.

Shouts were heard from the kitchen on the other side of the wall. He heard the sound of a pot crashing to the floor and more muffled shouts. A second later the head servant of the palace stepped from the kitchen rubbing her hands on her apron.

"What is it you're interrupting me for?" she demanded in a way most inappropriate for a servant.

"How is the progress coming along?" Ramses asked holding his arms folded across his chest.

The woman nodded her head. She had expected him to ask her that. "I thought you would be coming in today. That woman seemed to be getting on your own nerves of late. How you can stand to have her around I shall never know." Matala said shaking her head and throwing him a small glare as well.

Ramses shrugged slightly. He knew that Matala hated Amisi; no, that was not enough. Matala loathed Amisi completely. He didn't quite understand why it was that way, but Matala made no point in hiding it.

"The progress?" Ramses asked again to get his servant back on track again.

She scowled at him openly. "If you want to see how the woman is doing go check on her yourself. It's been twelve days since you brought her here and you haven't been anywhere near her once."

She was right. And he did want to see her. Surely twelve days had been enough to get her clean and somewhat presentable. She hadn't been so hopeless when he had first seen her.

He felt excited and ready as he stood and gestured for Matala to lead the way.

The woman brushed past him with small growl about dinner going unmade. She walked quickly and he followed behind her. He was surprised at the direction they were taking though. He had thought they might be going to one of the gardens or a sitting room somewhere. He was very interested to find that they were going to the library. He would have never thought to look for any of his women in this place.

Matala opened the door quietly for him and stepped back. He stepped inside and looked around.

His eyes instantly found her form.

"Improved quite a bit hasn't she?" Matala chuckled before she shut the door and left him there alone.

Ramses hadn't expected this. He had thought she would look well; he had seen enough to know she would be beautiful but he had not thought to imagine such a sight before.

She hadn't looked up when he had come in. She was reading out of a scroll and hardly paying attention to anything around her. She sat in one of the high-back chairs in the rooms although her posture was not what was intended. She lay sideways across the seat of the chair so that her back leaned against the arm rest and her legs hung out over the other arm rest.

Ramses followed the trace of her legs. They were bared and smooth and well shaped. He followed their form all the way up to her thighs where he could see just a small amount of her skin as the dress's slit had slid open a little too much.

She looked up then from her scroll then, reluctantly looking away from the words painted there. Ramses almost caught his breath as he suddenly stared into a pair of strong beautifully outline dark gray eyes.

He had not expected her to be so breathtakingly splendid to look at, but he was very pleased that she did look so.


	8. The First Kiss

**VIII: The First Kiss**

Seshafi didn't look up when she heard the door open slowly. It was probably Matala coming to check on her for some reason. She had just started on a new scroll about a myth focused upon the gods Isis and her husband Orsis. After a moment though when no one spoke Seshafi looked up knowing that Matala was never so silent.

She looked up straight into the eyes of that man who she had not seen for twelve full days.

All she could do was stare at him for a moment. He was exactly as she remembered him; strong, tall, arrogant, and admittedly handsome.

His eyes, eyes that were separate colors, moved away from her face then. She felt their strong gaze move along her form like a ray of light.

She stood upright quickly with a furious blush; she had been sitting in a strange position and he had been able to see more of her skin than she would have liked.

Ramses watched the woman jerk upright and smirked. She had become so surprised when she had seen him and the red blush on her cheeks looked very good on her face. She stood defiantly in front of him with her face in a scowl and her chin raised in the air. She held the scroll tightly in both of her hands.

Ramses looked her over up and down taking his time as he did so which deepened her blush and her anger.

_She is incredible. _He thought looking at her. Her body was, as far as he could tell, perfectly shaped. She was provocative and sensual; no longer was she skinny or too thin. She was completely filled out and looking very desirable. Her long hair was smoothed and it shone fiercely in the light of the lamps here. Her skin looked clear and polished. The gold jewels she had on complemented her tan skin tone and added to her charm. The dress she wore clung to her outline in a revealing and flattering way. Her eyes were outlined with kohl which increased their strength and fire.

She was beautiful and desirable. And she was all his for the taking.

Seshafi shivered a little feeling uneasy under his heavy stare. She felt her heart beat faster with nervousness as she wondered if now was going to be when he came to her and made her his own. She would have backed away, she would have run from him except that he might chase her and he might enjoy that even more.

She opened her mouth to say something sharp and cruel to him, but he moved.

Shocked she stepped back abruptly and hit the chair with her leg as he walked steadily toward her. She would have turned to go around the chair, to put the piece of furniture in between herself and the man, but he was already there in front of her.

Seshafi gasped lightly and tried to step back again, but there was no where for her to run to. Ramses, still grinning down at her, reached out and took her chin into his hand.

"Hm. Quite and improvement indeed." he murmured looking down at her body again.

She blushed even deeper feeling anger at his remark, but at the same time part of her felt a tiny but pleased. Pleased that he thought she was beautiful. If he thought she was beautiful even when he had his other women to look at then she truly was no longer the street-rat she had been.

She tried to pull away from him again becoming alarmed at his closeness and at the direction of her own thoughts.

Ramses moved his other arm around her and laid his hand on her back tightly. He wasn't about to let her go now; he hadn't even started with her yet.

His thumb stroked her cheek softly, and he was delighted at the smoothness and beauty of her skin. She had turned from a dirty thief into the erotic and desirable woman he was now holding.

He grinned even deeper as he looked at her eyes. She was angry at him. He could see her fire of hate inside her gray eyes. But he could also see the nervousness and a tiny bit of anticipation.

She did not like that way he was looking at her. It was the way a lion watched a lamb before it sprang forth and devoured its prey. That he was looking at her with such eyes...she felt afraid but also....

He tightened his hold on her back. Seshafi gasped again and tried to pull herself away.

"Let me go!" she shouted at him, but she became very still and silent when he moved closer.

Ramses slowly brought his face nearer to hers holding her head still with his hand. He opened his mouth slightly and she felt the warmth of his breath against her own lips. She shivered and he stopped and looked at her. His mouth was barely an inch from her own.

The last time he had been so close he had kissed her neck. He had traced his lips over her and teased her lightly with his tongue.

Remembering she unconsciously tilted her head a little to the side.

He chuckled once; she remembered then? The feel of his embrace? It had felt rather nice to kiss her like that, but this time, he wanted to taste her.

Without another pause and without any warning, Ramses brought his lips down hard on hers and her surprised gasp was completely muffled by his mouth.

She dropped the scroll to the floor and put her hands on his chest. Squealing softly she pushed him away from herself. He didn't let go; instead, his arm around her back pulled forward, crushing her upper body against his own.

_He's kissing me._ She thought in shock. She couldn't understand what was happening now. _He's finally kissing me._

All of her thoughts were choked off as he leaned harder against her and she was lost to the feeling of his arms tight around her and his lips hard against her own.

He moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head. He grabbed a fistful of her soft hair and held her in position. He pushed forward with his body so that he was sustaining her weight and she was completely held up in his embrace. Her pulled her tighter against him putting one of his knees on the chair to brace himself up.

She gasped lightly at the position she was in. Her eyes were closed with the feeling of him so warm and strong against her. His tongue darted out and teased her mouth. Without thinking about it, she parted her lips easily and he eagerly took in her sweetness. His tongue clashed with hers as he deepened the kiss.

She couldn't breathe. It didn't matter. All she could do was feel him. The warmth of his skin under her hands, the easy grace in which he held her and the experienced way that he kissed her.

She wasn't breathing properly, but she was feeling everything in high detail. When his hand moved further down her back to come near her hips she somehow managed to regain her ability to think.

She noticed two important things; first, he was so very very close to her. His leg in fact was between both of hers. The second thing she noticed was actually something that she remembered.

He had nine others, this was a game and she was just his newest toy.

Abruptly her anger flared and she shoved herself from him hard. He wasn't expecting the resistance and she fell easily from his arms. Without his support Seshafi feel back into the chair that she had been sitting in before.

Ramses was still leaning on the chair. He put his hands on the side arms and stared curiously at the woman. She was blushing and scowling at him. Her breathing was ragged from the kiss they had shared, and he had to admit that his own pulse had begun to beat very rapidly.

Her eyes shone at him with fire, but he thought he saw the repressed glow of arousal in her.

He grinned down at her again, and she stiffened thinking he might try to touch her again, but he didn't. Instead he stood slowly and walked out of the library without a single word.

_She is certainly entertaining._ He thought to himself as he walked. He had quite enjoyed that moment with her, and she was obviously not planning to simply lay down for him which only made the game more fun for him.

Seshafi sat in the chair and tried to just breathe in and out. Her heart was beating too fast from the shock of it all. She had never been kissed before, and that had been quite a kiss.

_He kissed me. He finally kissed me. _She thought touching her lips with a slightly trembling hand. Then she fell forward leaning on her legs. She sat in the chair in a folded up, very appalled at what had happened. She had allowed that man to come in and take her like that. She hadn't stopped him. She had let him have exactly what he wanted with barely any struggle.

Her pulse was still beating so fast from the remembrance of his touch.

And the worst part of it all? The thing that made her more angry than anything else?

She had enjoyed it.


	9. General's Dinner

Sorry for the delay in uploading but I got a little busy. Here's the next chapter, enjoy and review please!

* * *

**IX: General's Dinner**

She would ignore that man. She would not simply let him have her.

So she had decided after the incident in the library, and so she constantly reminded herself for the rest of the day.

After he had left her in the library, Seshafi had stayed still for a few moments and thought over what had happened slowly. She decided that if she made it clear that she hated him, and continued to remind him that he had no need of her because of his others, he might leave her alone. She was after all, nothing near so pretty as Amisi or Emu.

_Orsis, but why does he even keep me here? If he is with Amisi every night as she claims...and then why come to me at all? _Then her mind went from confusion to anger. _Why did he not come to me? Surely Amisi and Emu and the others have all told him of my thieving; why did he not come to try and stop me? Was he truly so repulsed by me before?_

She shook her head angrily and stood up from her seat. She had been perched on top of the roof watching the sun as it set in the far distant sky. Ra was beautiful this night as he tinged the sky with reds and yellows.

Slowly while holding her arms across her chest in front of her, Seshafi made her way down off of the roof and into the palace. She was on her way to her room where someone should be bringing her something to eat soon.

"There you are woman, always getting off into strange places you are. How is a body supposed to find someone like you I'd like to know?"

Seshafi turned to see a rather irate Matala and she smiled. "You were looking for me?" she asked wondering what the head servant wanted.

"I was, but not for myself. Come, you're to dine in the east wing tonight." Matala said waving her hand and moving off down the halls.

Seshafi froze. The east wing consisted of His quarters. If she were to be going there....

Matala looked back and saw Seshafi's tight and nervous face, and she scowled.

"Come along child if you make him wait he'll only cause more trouble for you." Matala took Seshafi's cold hand, and despite her annoyed tone she pulled her along softly.

As they walked, Matala muttered under her breath about scaring people and not know when to behave; Seshafi ignored the other woman's mumblings and instead tried to calm down her jumping heart. She had to go see Him. She had to eat with Him. She was going to be in His rooms and if He tried to...if He tried.... No one would stop Him. No one could. This was a man's world, and she was supposed to do as she was told.

_I won't. I won't._ She told herself firmly.

Matala opened a door after knocking twice. Seshafi licked her dry lips nervously and didn't move. Tired of waiting, Matala pushed her inside and shut the door closing the former thief inside the room alone.

But not alone.

She saw Him. He was leaning against a high backed couch, and He watched her carefully over the rim of his wine glass. The food had already been served and was set out ready to be eaten.

_If the food is already here...the servants won't be coming. They won't need to. We'll be alone. _She licked her dry lips again quickly and looked down at the ground blushing. She clenched her hands tight against her stomach and let her fringe fall down into her eyes.

Ramses watched her for a moment.

_She's so tense. How cute. _He thought as he stood carefully. He moved forward slowly until he stood in front of her. She still didn't look up at him, and he began to feel annoyed. She was here for him, she should be more ready to give him what he wanted.

"Come Seshafi, you must be hungry." he took her elbow in his hand and pulled her toward the center of the room. He had her sit down on a couch, and he poured her a glass of wine. She didn't reach out to take it from him, so frowning, he set it on the table and went back to sitting on the couch opposite from her.

Neither of them said a word, and the only movement in the room was his slow steady drinking from his wine glass.

He watched her closely as she bit her lip and clenched her hands. He was so very curious about her, and for now that over-ruled his other intentions.

"You should eat. You would not want to become as you were before." he said taunting her slightly.

She flinched and scowled, but she would not look up at him.

"Calm yourself thief. I have no intention of harming you for now. Nor do I plan anything else for the moment. Eat." he ordered suppressing a sigh of impatience.

She glanced at Him carefully, and then blushing, reached out to take her own wine. She sipped on it slowly and waited for him to make the next move.

Becoming more and more annoyed at her withdrawn attitude, Ramses took some food for himself and watched as she got her own. He noticed that she didn't take much, and she ate it slowly although that might have been because she was so nervous.

"Tell me Seshafi, how old are you?" he asked after letting her eat for a moment.

"I believe myself to be twenty-two." she mumbled still not looking at him fully.

He nodded and continued to look over her carefully. "A fully matured woman." he remarked. She nodded and took some more wine.

He was so curious about her. She was too strange. A woman thief who dared to steal from pharaoh and his nobles? Never before had he heard of such a thing. He wanted to know why she had dared to defy pharaoh and the gods that way.

"And what of your family?"

"What family? My parents have long since moved on to their final rest. I have had no one for years." she answered bluntly. He had expected as much, but he had not expected her to be so blunt and unmoved by it. She hardly seemed to care at all that she was an orphan and had been for years.

"Their death was what turned you to thieving then?"

"That and the hunger. As I said back at the palace, if I had not stolen what I needed I would have starved." she snapped sharply at him. As far as she was concerned, this man was a noble. The sons of nobles were never hungry and desolate. They had whatever they wanted from their birth til their death.

"So you said, but since you were quite obviously starving anyway, you were not using the stolen money to feed yourself." Ramses pointed out raising an eyebrow at the woman.

She flushed angrily and turned away from him. Grinning because he knew that he had caught her, Ramses chuckled. "Your clothes were also quite ragged, so you were not buying anything to wear either."

"I don't need fancy dresses and feasts everyday! I am nothing like those women or yours!" Seshafi hissed loudly bolting to her feet and dropping her wine.

Ramses stood quickly too, and reached out to grab the woman before she could run from him. He pulled her around the table and sat her down next to him on the couch.

"Whether you need it or not, this fancy dress you are wearing suits you quite well." he informed her softly while holding her wrist in his hand. He put his own cup on the table, and took her other hand in his as well. "And I know very well that you are nothing like the others." he remarked looking her straight in the eye.

She glared at him, and he was becoming to become perversely fond of the hatred in her eyes when she looked at him.

Slowly, making sure that she wouldn't run, Ramses let go of her wrists. He stood and grabbed her wine cup from the floor. It had been empty, so there was no mess.

_Hmph. She drank it all? And she doesn't seem drunk in the least._ He smirked softly and refilled the glass. He gave it back to her and settled back onto the couch barely a foot from her. She accepted the cup and sipped the liquid silently.

"Why thieving? Would you have not rather had a different job?" he asked her pressing for more information about who she was.

She scoffed at him loudly. "What job is there to be had? Egypt dies, and its industry with it."

He didn't answer for a moment. He knew well that what she said was mostly truth. Too many pharaohs and too much trouble had weakened the empire for the last few generations. But things were getting better; he would make sure that they did.

"There is always work for someone who is so attractive." he said looking over her form again. She understood what he meant and flushed instantly, her face becoming almost completely red underneath her tanned complexion.

"I am not a whore to be played with and paid for!" she nearly screamed at him.

He laughed at her softly secretly pleased at making her so angry. "Of course not. You are a woman who scorns men and prefers to live all on her own with nothing save her wits to keep her warm and safe."

"It's better than letting any man try to protect or help me! I've never met one who would do anything without trying to get the most out of it for himself." she snarled turning away from him.

"Have many tried to get what they could from you?" he teased lightly. He drank some of his wine smirking knowing what she would reply. He remembered the dirt covered street-rat from before. More than likely she had never had to fight off a man's pursuit before.

"Yes, and they were all bastards." she snapped crossing her arms, and looking away from him as if she thought that he were a bastard too.

Ramses stopped sipping his wine and looked at her carefully. His smirk faded and his eyes narrowed as he considered what she had said.

She wasn't lying; he could see that. So she had been sought by others before? By many it would seem. He had not expected her to have any experience. The way she shunned him and so obviously fought to retain her own independence...he had not even considered the fact that someone else may have claimed her first.

He placed his cup on the table silently without her noticing. Then quickly he grabbed both her her wrists and pushed her back onto the couch and leaned over her.

Startled at being attacked so suddenly, Seshafi stared up at him. He was leaning over her, and he wasn't grinning anymore. She felt nervous by his sudden change from mocking to serious like this.

"How many then?" he asked abruptly in an icy voice.

"What?" she didn't understand what he was talking about. Nor what he was doing.

"How many have sought you then? You were vague with the amount or men who threw themselves at you." he said in a cold mocking tone.

She blushed furious and nervous and also embarrassed. "It doesn't matter how many! They were merely idiots trying to see what fun they could find for themselves! I didn't bother to keep track of the fools!" she hissed at him.

He didn't seem to react to her words as he stared at her for a moment. But then, shocking her again, he swiftly bent his head forward and nibbled softly at her ear.

She gasped loudly at the unexpected and unfamiliar contact. As he slowly traced his tongue along her lobe, she gritted her teeth in annoyance. She also felt surprised at how much feeling she had in her ear since she hadn't realized it before. But while he was nibbling at her now, as if she were a sort of sweet, she noticed fully how much sensation she had in that small area.

He could feel her body tremor as he licked the pulse point behind her ear lobe. He felt himself grin in satisfaction as her body felt the reaction for the first time.

_Good. _He found himself thinking possessively. It was such a basic move, and she had reacted so startled by it; in fact, she was frozen at this moment unable to think of what was happening. He was strangely happy to reaffirm his assumption that she inexperienced and untouched.

_Not for long._ He growled to himself as he moved his hands from her wrists to her back. He quickly ignored the fact that he had meant to ask more questions of her. Instead, he put his arms around her and pulled her body tightly against his own.


	10. Thief's Scars

here's the next chapter sorry it's short.

* * *

**X: Thief's Scars**

_He could feel her body tremor as he licked the pulse point behind her ear lobe. He felt himself grin in satisfaction as her body felt the reaction for the first time._

_'Good.' He found himself thinking possessively. It was such a basic move, and she had reacted so startled by it; in fact, she was frozen at this moment unable to think of what was happening. He was strangely happy to reaffirm his assumption that she inexperienced and untouched._

_'Not for long.' He growled to himself as he moved his hands from her wrists to her back. He quickly ignored the fact that he had meant to ask more questions of her. Instead, he put his arms around her and pulled her body tightly against his own._

His hands moved over her back and through her hair as he continued to tease her pulse point behind the ear.

"St—stop." she gasped loudly as she pushed against his chest. Her face flushed deeply as she felt him leaning over her yet again. He was warm against her, and his tongue was very talented.

His hands reached up to her shoulders and moved her silky hair away. He traced the smoothness of her back.

Suddenly he stopped moving and pulled away from her. He looked at her face. She was looking away from him with a slight flush on her face because she knew what he had found.

Moving carefully and softly, Ramses sat up and shifted so that he was behind the woman. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her still and then gently brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Without speaking, his fingertips lightly grazed over the thin pale scars that crossed on her back above the neckline of her dress.

"Children caught stealing in Thebes are often whipped as punishment." Seshafi mumbled softly trying to hold back her pain at the memory and the acknowledgment that the scars would never fade. She was nothing near so beautiful as Amisi or anyone else here, and those scars proved it. They also proved that she didn't belong here; that she was something else and didn't belong in this beautiful palace with rich food and fine luxuries.

Ramses didn't answer, and she couldn't see his face. He couldn't see hers either, but he did see the tense way she held her muscles. He had heard the old pain in her voice.

He wanted to comfort her, to keep her from hurting anymore. She wasn't a thief anymore, and she would never punished as such again; no matter what she thought about being here.

Gently he bent his head to brush his lips lightly against the scars on her back. There were perhaps thirty of them, and they crossed and overlay each other on the otherwise smooth surface of her beautiful skin. The scars themselves were old and faded. The skin color's difference was only slightly noticeable and only from up close, and the oils and lotions that Matala had been using for the past week had helped the scars texture diminish so that it was only a little rougher than the rest of the skin.

Seshafi had expected him to mock her for getting caught once when she was young. She had expected him to shove her away in disgust. She had expected him to laugh at her for being so much less than his other perfect women. Instead he had very softly kissed her scars sweetly.

Startled at first by the completely unexpected sympathy and gentleness, she had relaxed after a moment and accepted the strange relief he was providing. She began to feel less pained with the memory and more comforted by his decision to stay with her instead of pushing her away.

After a while Ramses sat up again removing his lips from her skin. He pulled her gently back until she was leaning against his broad chest. He looked down at her face and saw that the pain had faded, and there was only the slight blush or embarrassment left. He sighed and draped his arms across her shoulders. He placed his face in the bend of her neck and deeply breathed in the scent of her long silky hair. She smelled of lilies he thought, and he found her scent to be very soothing.

They were both content to sit there in the comfort of his warm embrace for a while longer. Presently though, she became nervous of his closeness again, and she tensed restlessly.

He sensed her discomfort and after a another moment of soaking in her warmth, he sat her upright and dropped his arms from her slim shoulders.

"You may go if you wish." he said offhandedly as he leaned back against the high back of the couch. He wasn't dismissing her, nor was he telling her to stay. He left her the choice.

Seshafi stood up carefully and walked toward the door. She opened it and took a step out, but she paused for a moment in the doorway.

She wanted to say something; what? To thank him perhaps; for not scorning her and pushing her away as she thought he would.

She couldn't manage to speak the words so she simply left closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Ramses watched her go silently. When she had stopped and stood there for a moment, he had thought hopefully that she had decided to stay, but instead she simply left again. Once the door was shut, he had sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his short hair staring at the ceiling.

He was beginning to wonder more and more about her. He hoped that soon she would stop fighting him so hard and simply come. He had thought he would enjoy the game for longer than this, but he was beginning to see that he didn't want to play with her. When he had held her tonight, trying to give her silent comfort and erase old hurts, he had truly wanted to help her and to stop her pain. He had foolishly hoped that she would turn to him, but instead she had simply walked away without a single word.

He sighed again. He could still feel the warmth of her in his arms and her smell was still strong in his thoughts. He stood stiffly and took up his cup swallowing all of the wine easily before leaving the small sitting room and retiring to his bedchambers alone.

* * *

Seshafi lay awake for nearly an hour that night unable to sleep. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes she saw his face looking at her. Sometimes he wore that arrogant smirk or that smug grin. Other times she saw the soft comforting face he had had this night when he had held her so softly.

She turned over hugging the warm sheets to herself. She could still feel the kiss from that morning in the library. She still felt the tight way in which he'd held her then. And then later, when he had teased her with his tongue against her pulse point before softly laying kisses along the length of her back.

She sighed heavily and buried her face into her pillow trying to forget. Trying to forget not only the touches and the strange mixture of annoyance and anticipation it had brought her, but also the warmth and the sweetness of how he had comforted her; of how he hadn't turned her away.

_He wasn't so arrogant then. _She thought to herself._ He was almost...kind._ She rolled over irritated with her thoughts and memories and forced herself to fall asleep.


	11. General's Envy and Second Attempt

**I'm sorry this update took so long! I am! But I found the beginning of this chapter a little harder to write and I've been so busy lately. Who and I kidding everyone has been busy? I mean there's work, school, getting sick. But I hadn't realized it was a month since the last update. Sorry and here's the new chapter. Review please!

* * *

**

**XI: General's Envy and Second Attempt**

Since the night before when she had gone to his room for dinner, Seshafi had not seen Him once. It was now late afternoon, and her day had gone on as it had before that man had decided to re-enter her life. She took her morning soak, she ate her small breakfast, and then she spent much time in the library reading whatever she wanted however many times she wanted to.

She had tried all day to forget the previous night and to relax, but she was constantly worried that He might show up and ruin her day again. What if He was angry that she had left last night? What if He wanted to repeat the incident in the library from yesterday?

She hadn't seen Amisi yet today, and Matala hadn't spoke much that morning about Him, so Seshafi wasn't aware what He was up to. He might not even be in the palace today for He often had to be at Pharaoh's palace. She wasn't sure what He did while he was there, but He was the Vizier, so He must have had something to do.

Still unable to calm down, Seshafi stood from her chair and put her scroll back upon its shelf. She left the library quickly with her fast stride and made her way outside to the gardens. Perhaps a little sun and fresh air would calm her down.

Why should she be so nervous anyway? It seemed obvious at this point that He wasn't truly serious about taking her. He had easily let her go last night, so He can't really be that interested in her can He? She should stop worrying and let things go on as they had before yesterday. Only this time, she would not be annoyed if He ignored her again. No, this time she would be glad. She had no need for Him to be around her so she would not morn His absence.

With the first smile she had had all day Seshafi looked up towards the pale blue sky. She felt good about her resolve, and she didn't doubt that things would be just fine should He leave her be now. She would live her life in this palace without having anything to do with that man.

She was happy with her decision and determined to stay that way, but then the front gates to the palace were pulled open and two large elaborate chariots pulled through.

With a scowl she instantly recognized Him on the more elaborate chariot, and noticed that He had looked in her direction and had probably seen her as well. Before He could dismount and perhaps call to her, she swiftly turned on her heel and strode away back into the palace and the relative safety of her room.

* * *

Ramses noticed Seshafi in the courtyard immediately. He also noticed that when she saw him, she scowled and walked away. If he didn't have company with him he would have followed after her, but he did have a guest, so he had to be the polite host.

To his annoyance though, his guest seemed to have noticed the former thief as well, and he continued to make comments about her for quite a while.

"That was the thief was it?" Heptar asked sounding awed. "She is certainly different from that scrawny thing in the throne room."

Ramses handed the reins of his chariot off to a retainer and dismounted easily. He lead his guest inside with a slight sigh. Heptar was as much a fool as they come. He had only recently acquired his father's lands and title after the old man passed, and he was still very green in taking care of his new responsibilities. Not only that, but he talked too much and had too little discretion. Being to open or indiscreet in Thebes these days was never a good idea.

"Yes, that was the thief, but she is not a thief now." Ramses answered hoping to let the topic drop. Heptar was too dense however to understand, and he continued on about the woman.

"She's quite a beauty really! How did someone like that ever end up as a dirty thief? I can think of at least a few other routes she could have chosen instead." Heptar said with a slight smirk, and it irritated Ramses to guess what was going on in the man's foolish mind.

"Seshafi has never belonged to another man but me; something I am not displeased with." Ramses tried to keep his voice plain and even, but he wished to drop the talk of that woman and to also tear Heptar from the, undoubtedly, illicit thoughts in his mind.

"So you are pleased with her, eh? A good woman is she?"

Ramses's eyes narrowed, and he barely repressed a scowl. Instead he gave his guest a look of disapproval. "I do not prefer to speak of my women with others. I'm sure you understand."

Heptar looked suitably embarrassed and slightly ashamed. "Ah yes of course. But have you not claimed her then?"

Ramses stopped himself from growling and insulting his guest's intelligence with difficulty. He had not even truly invited this man into his house. Heptar had practically invited himself, and Ramses had had to go along with it or seem rude. He would much rather be off after his thief though.

He could have lied and said that he had already taken her, but why lie? Why bother when the truth worked just as well for now? Just because she said no for now; it wouldn't last. She would be his, so why lie about it?

"I'm waiting for her to ripen some more." Ramses said in answer to Heptar's incredulous look. Ramses took some wine from the servant who then gave some wine to Heptar as well.

"She looked plenty ripe already from my view." Heptar said with another smirk. Again Ramses resisted the urge to shout at the fool. Really though, the nerve of this idiot to come into Ramses's house and gawk at, and make suggestions about one of his own women!

"But I suppose the great Vizier-General Ramses would know when a woman was ripe wouldn't he?" Heptar commented with a laugh. He then drunk heavily from his wine cup. Ramses answered with his own smirk. Yes, he knew how to play with a woman. He had earned his right to be called a womanizer very well.

Seeing this as a chance to get the topic off of his newest challenge, Ramses lead the conversation towards Heptar's own wife and two children. Heptar, like the easily lead fool he was, followed Ramses's conversation easily and when he finally left for the night a few hours later, Ramses was pleased to note that the conversation had not once returned to Seshafi, her thieving, or her bed.

For a moment Ramses wondered at his harsh annoyance at the conversation about Seshafi. It had irritated him so completely to have to speak with Heptar about the former thief. Why? He didn't usually mind joking about his women with others. Perhaps it was merely because of his dislike for Heptar, or perhaps it was because he hadn't made the former thief his yet. Perhaps it was both reasons.

Well if it was because of the second reason then it wouldn't last for much longer. He smirked as he thought of the previous day and night. He knew she had enjoyed their interlude in the library, and also the way he has kissed her neck and ear last night. She couldn't withstand him for long. She would fall to him as every other woman always had. He had to say he was anxious for it to happen.

With an order for his dinner to be brought to his room, he also ordered for Seshafi to be found and brought to his chambers as well. Perhaps, tonight she would not escape.

* * *

Damn. He had called for her again. Seshafi stood outside his door silently. She did not wish to go in. he was in the sitting room again, and again she thanked the gods that he was not eating in his bedchambers and calling her there. Still why did he have to call her at all? What had she done last night to make him let her leave? Maybe if she knew, she could do that again tonight, and she could get back to her own room much faster.

If she stood here much longer he might come after her. With an angry sigh she opened the door and let herself in.

It was just like the night before. There was food and wine on the table, and He sat on one of the couches drinking some wine. Slowly and cautiously she entered the room.

He looked up to see her walking in and laughed.

"You look as if you go to the Nile for your death." he said amused and annoyed, but he did not let her see his irritation; only the amusement.

She resisted the urge to scowl and tell him she would rather be going to the Nile than him, but she remained silent. She wondered if he knew what she was thinking though, for she saw his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

She sat on the couch opposite him as she had the night before, and after his gesture for her to continue, she took some food and glass of wine from the table. As with the night before they ate in silence for a few moments.

Seshafi did not know whether she preferred this man to be silent or whether it was better for him to talk. If he were talking she might have a clue what he was thinking, but since he was mute, she had no idea what might be going on in his mind. What if he was planning something devious and underhanded tonight? She didn't think she could put it past him. He can't have been so happy with her and her refusal of him. Since he was a powerful noble, he had probably never heard the word 'no' before. He might be angry with her for actually turning away from him.

Ramses could easily tell that she was even more nervous than she had been the night before. He sighed softly. Would she not loosen up at all then? Was she so determined to resist and hate him? Perhaps it was her commoners up bringing that made her so. For the most part commoners and nobles had bad relationships in Thebes. She was probably thinking that he was the same as every other rich man's son in Thebes. Well he wasn't, and he intended to show her that.

"Why are you so nervous tonight Seshafi? You barely seem to be eating your food." he asked her trying to sound light and pleasant.

She glanced at him trying to determine what he might mean by that. She _was_ nervous. What was he planning to do with her? If he was simply going to let her go as he had last night, then why bring her here at all? Why put her through this torture?

She didn't answer him, and it irritated him all the more.

Deciding to be a little more forward tonight than he had been, Ramses stood gracefully and moved around the table to sit behind her on her couch. She had tensed from the very first second he moved and now she looked ready to flee as if Set were chasing her himself.

"You do not answer Seshafi. Perhaps you are wary of me?" Ramses mused softly as leaned over her from behind. His warm breath tickled her cheek, and she fought the urge to jump and run knowing that he would probably chase her.

"Perhaps you are thinking of last night and our time together?" he was still speaking so softly, his voice almost a whisper. She didn't turn around to look at him, to see what expression he had. She didn't want to know.

"You enjoyed that didn't you Seshafi? You enjoyed our little time together." his voice took on a seductive husky tone now, and she bit her lip and shivered slightly. He was too close, and she was afraid that if she moved even an inch, he would pounce on her.

"Perhaps if you enjoyed it so much, I should do it again?" he whispered directly into her ear.

Before she had time to react, he moved onto her. He placed his wide hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward until she was leaning on her own hands, and he moved the cover her body with his own. His chest to her back.

She gasped loudly, and his lips moved to her jaw while one of his hands moved downward to circle her waist and pull her flush against his own body. The other hand snaked down along her arm, and he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"You enjoy this don't you?" he asked huskily as his hand caressed her stomach through the thin fabric of her dress. His tongue snaked out and licked along her jawline making her shiver again.

_Stop it! Make it stop!_ She thought clenching her hands. She didn't want him to do this. She wanted him to leave her alone. She would not become a toy to be played with!

"S-stop! Stop it! Get off me!" she shouted gaining more volume with every word she spoke. In reply his leaned his weight harder on her, pushing her down a little more.

"But you enjoy this. Why fight it so hard when it's what you want?" he shifted slightly and pulled her along with him so that they were both on their knees with him covering her.

"No! No, get off!" she shook her head and tried to pull away from him, but he was very strong, and she couldn't do more than squirm.

Ramses paused for a moment, stilling his lips and his hand as he looked at her and considered her words.

He knew that she was being stubborn. That she was refusing to submit to him. But he also could very easily tell that her body was responding to his touches. She felt what he was doing to her, and whether she would admit it or not, she liked it. No doubt if he continued on despite her loud refusal, she would quite easily succumb to his touch.

But it would be her body that gave in to him. If he continued to push her she would respond, but she would hate him for it.

He already knew that he wanted her, and he wanted her to want him as well. If he kept pushing her it would only drive her away. Neither could he simply leave her be either. If left on her own, she would still never come to him.

He growled feeling frustrated with the problem. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. But he would have to wait.

Pulling himself off of her slowly, hating that he was letting her get away again, Ramses stood up from the couch and walked back to his previous seat. He took a glass of wine and started to drink while staring at the tall ceiling above him.

Seshafi sat up when he released her. She was still shaking slightly, still unnerved by his closeness, and the things he had done, slight as they were. She sat stiffly trying to keep herself from shouting insults at him.

Without looking at her in the least, Ramses waved his hand lazily. "You may go." he said in a bored tone as if he didn't want her there. Without a second's delay, Seshafi stood up and almost ran to the door. She threw it open and left quickly, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ramses sat in the room drinking his wine with a sigh. She had gotten away again.

"Damn."

* * *

**A/N: 'Heptar' is just a name I made up.**


	12. General's Suggestion

this is a short chapter since it's mostly just a set-up for the chapter to come; which I am working on trying not to take too long. Review please!

* * *

**XII: General's Suggestion**

For the next three days things happened in much the same way. Seshafi spent her day in relative relaxation while Ramses was off working at Pharaoh's Palace. They did not see each other at all during the day, but during the night, Ramses would send for Seshafi to come to his sitting room and eat with him. They would eat a little and talk for a while, then each night Ramses would try to seduce Seshafi.

He never got far, only small kisses and touches, but it still unnerved the former thief. She didn't want his touches, but she was noticing more and more how soft and gentle they were, or how excited they made her feel. She pushed those feeling aside refusing to get caught up with that arrogant man simply because it gave her a small amount of perverse pleasure. She would not let herself become a common whore. She absolutely refused to do so.

Ramses was becoming frustrated for one than one reason. There was the obvious and vexing fact that Seshafi still avoided and refused him, also Heptar had gone back to court and spoken widely of the former thief's new beauty. Now Ramses had to fend off annoying questions and inquiries about his newest concubine. Many were asking how beautiful she was; others simply wanted their money back and wanted to know if she had revealed what she'd done with it yet.

Seshafi also had some rather annoying people to contend with. Amisi had figured out quite early that it was Seshafi's fault that Ramses was again not coming to her bed. Therefore Amisi and all of the other nine—except for Harare who was still pregnant—bothered Seshafi constantly. They insulted her easily and laughed as they did so. She gritted her teeth in annoyance but refused to be pulled into their petty game for power when there was really nothing between her and that man. She did still however, take things from those stupid simpering women very often. If they did not cease bothering her soon, she would run out of places to hide what she had stolen.

Speaking of stolen things, she wondered if Pharaoh's men had found the gold she had taken yet. The subject of her stealing also seemed to be on that man's mind for he questioned her about it on the next night he brought her to his sitting room.

"You never did tell me, what you did with all of the gold." Ramses reminded her that night as he sat opposite from her again. Seshafi sipped from her wine glass and looked down at her lap remaining quiet.

"I suppose I didn't." she answered softly. She didn't want to tell him. He would think she was an idiot and a foolish street-rat. How could someone so well off as him ever understand? Also she just didn't want to tell him. Let it always be a mystery in his mind how she had kept his own gold from him. Something to annoy and irritate him for the rest of his life.

"It's becoming quite a...irritation, to be asked all day if you have revealed where it is yet." Ramses said with a slight sigh. In truth, he wanted to know where the gold was merely so he might shut up the greedy courtiers about it. His head ached slightly and his muscles were sore and tight from all of the tension.

"I suppose it would be." she replied again still keeping her head down and her voice low and even. His annoyance at her flared a little as she sat there stubbornly refusing him and keeping the information to herself.

"I think I shall ask again, where is the gold you stole?" Ramses demanded in a stern tone. He was becoming more and more impatient with this woman by the day. Why was she so set on remaining aloof from him? What reason could she have? He had brought her here to the comfort and luxury of the finest degree, and yet he knew that she would rather see him at the bottom of the Nile than see anything else.

"I put it away." she answered turning her head to the side.

"Obviously. But where? It's not in your house because that has been taken apart. It's not with you, and I doubt you would trust anyone enough to let them hold it for you."

She didn't answer him but continued to look away to the side. Ramses let his mind wander over the puzzle of her stolen goods. In truth he was thankful for that as a distraction. He was becoming impatient with trying to understand why she would not give in to him.

"Let's think about this shall we?" he said musing aloud. What did it matter if she heard or thought he was too close to discovering the truth of her gold? She had no way of getting out of here to move the money. And perhaps she might accidentally reveal something. He doubted that though.

"From what my men told me, you came here into my house and left with a heavy looking bag—obviously full of the gold I was missing that morning. Then you sneaked out over my wall by way of the trees and started off down the streets of Thebes. My men followed you; it wasn't easy I hear. You seem to have quite the ability for blending with the shadows." he added with a nod at her. She smirked slightly but continued to look away from him.

"You stopped to get some water a well, and that's when Pharaoh's men caught up with mine. Then you left with your bag off towards your house. You were only inside for a few moments before you were pulled out."

He stopped and looked at her sharply for a minute. He actually hadn't thought too hard about this before, not really needing to get back the little amount of money she had taken from him, but now that he was thinking about it he thought of something that had been missed before. After a moment of thinking about it, he smirked to himself and chuckled.

"Well now, wouldn't that be quite the thing?" he mused aloud to himself. Seshafi finally looked towards him trying to understand his words. A little bit of apprehension shot through her eyes when she saw that he thought he had figured it out. Then she scowled at him.

Ramses stood and moved towards her lazily, still holding onto his wine glass. He moved to sit directly beside her on the couch again. She had tried to move away before when he did that, but he made it obvious that running from him was no use and only annoyed him, so she stayed put.

"What do you say tomorrow I take you out for a bit? I think we need a trip of sorts." he purred softly in her ear. Despite herself, she shivered at the tone of his voice. It was the deep husky tone that she knew meant that he was thinking depraved type thoughts.

"What type of trip?" she asked looking at him a little nervous. He continued to smirk at her in that cocky manner of his that she hated.

"The simple kind. We'll just wander around I think. Tour the streets, maybe stop by a fountain or two." his smirk grew even wider when a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Why should we do that? It sounds too dull for something a person like you would do!" she snapped at him turning away again. He didn't answer her. He knew that she was very aware of their social status. Sometimes he wondered if that was why she continued to defy him, but that was probably only part of the reason. Still, he knew how she thought of their relationship or lack thereof.

He was a nobleman, practically a prince; certainly as rich as one and with as much influence and power.

And she was nothing. Just a dirty pauper from the streets who had stolen to live and then gotten caught.

That was how she saw them, a nobody and a prince.

He was going to change it. He was going to change her view of him, of them, of herself. He was going to change all of it.

"You look thirsty, do you wish for more wine perhaps?" he asked softly. She glanced at him with a glare.

"Shall I be a servant and pour the wine for myself and you now?" she snapped trying to find the meaning of what she thought to be fake concern. Ramses smirked slightly and raised his glass.

"No, I shall pour your drink for you." he answered before taking a sip of his own wine.

"What? A big important man like you? You wouln—" but her retort was cut off as he suddenly grabbed her chin and swung her head around towards him.

His lips descended on hers quickly and crushed against her. In her shock she opened her mouth to gasp and instantly his tongue swept inside. She was surprised to feel the wine pouring from his mouth to hers as he gave her a drink.

A heavy blush filled her face, and she gasped again.

His tongue swept around the inside of her mouth, tasting her sweetness, and forcing her to drink the wine he was giving her.

After a moment, he slowly drew away from her, panting very softly as he did so. Her own breathing was ragged and harsh, and she felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Her body was warm and uncomfortable. She looked up at him still panting and stared into his deep eyes. They were filled with a raw emotion that she didn't wish to think about right now.

She felt dizzy and hot in a way she never had before.

_It's just the wine. I've had too much wine. And the shock._ She told herself.

Ramses looked at her and suppressed a groan. She looked so damn beautiful right now. Her hair was framing her face softly, her eyes were half closed and glowed in the torch-light, her face was flushed, and she looked so sweet and desirable, and he wanted nothing more than to take her to his room, to his bed and spend hours and hours working over her beautiful little body.

He leaned forward again and brushed his lips over hers softly. She was still panting hard, her chest rising and falling with the movement. He continued to lay feather-light kisses on her lips. He moved in closer, his hands circling her waist and caressing her soft curves.

Just as he began to kiss her more seriously, he felt her tense slightly and saw the warm glow in her eyes begin to fade to the defiant and angry look she usually showed him.

Holding back a moan knowing that he still hadn't won her over, he sat back and pulled away from her. He had learned to stop playing before she pushed him to the edge of his control, and then left him alone again. Instead he backed off before he could become too encouraged.

As he had for the past five nights, he waved her away, giving her to choice to stay with him or go elsewhere. And just like the past five nights, she chose to leave him.

* * *

**how do you think the next day will go? We'll see won't we. XD Review if you have time!!!!**


	13. Bonding

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**XIII: Bonding**

Ramses was up early the next morning. He had a message sent to Pharaoh that he would be busy and absent from court that day. He didn't mention that he was going to be looking for the stolen gold. Undoubtedly that would be news that was spread quickly around Thebes, and too many people would come looking for Ramses and his thief to see if the gold was found. If he did find her treasure trove, then he would inform the pharaoh.

Even though he had had the thief in his house for almost three weeks now, he did not know if she was the type of person to get up early in the morning. He went to find out.

For the first time, he walked down the long hallways all the way to the end of the large wing. In the last room was the woman he was looking for. He didn't knock; it was his house. He simply opened the door and went inside.

He was slightly disappointed to see that she was not awake and dressing, but he shoved those thoughts aside for now. He had work to do today, and he intended to make her help him.

She was asleep still, lying in her bed completely surrounded by the covers. He walked over to her and stood for a minute silently.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was tossed around her head like a dark silky halo. Her skin was tanned brown and flawless. Her expression was so peaceful in her sleep. She was relaxed and calm instead of her usual jumpy or angry self.

She was so beautiful, but so irritating at the same time.

He bent down over her ear with a smirk and whispered softly to her:

"Come thief, you must wake up now."

Instantly she opened her eyes and turned toward him with surprise. When she saw him there, she scowled unhappily and clenched the covers tighter around herself.

"What do you want?" she hissed glaring at him. He chuckled lightly deciding that she was not a morning person.

"We will be leaving early today. I suggest you get yourself ready now." he answered. She scowled again.

"Then get out!" she snapped. She pulled the covers away from herself and stood up to get off the bed and walk past him. Ramses took the chance to admire her full figure in the thin night-dress as she walked away.

He left the room to go see to the day's arrangements while Seshafi went to the bathing room to clean up. He was tempted to follow her, but he didn't think he needed her to be in a terrible temper for the entire day. She took a while though to bathe, and he began to wonder if she was making him wait on purpose. When she finally came out wearing the clothes he had prepared for her today, she glared at him. He smirked and gestured to the small breakfast that was waiting for them. They ate without saying a word to each other.

Finally, it was mid-morning when he led her from the house to the stables and helped her mount the a horse.

He stood beside her for a moment with his hand tight on the reigns so that she could not ride away from him yet.

"Beware Seshafi, if today you attempt to run from me you will regret it. Don't forget that you belong to me, and that should anyone try to keep you from me there will be hell to pay." he warned her carefully looking fully into her dark gray eyes as he did so.

He saw her anger and resentment in that fact that he was claiming her much like a slave, but he would not allow her to try and leave him. If he had to threaten her for now then he would. Later perhaps, when she was used to being around him, he wouldn't have to frighten her into not running away.

Ramses mounted his own horse and led the way out of the gardens, out of the walls, and out of his estate into the large busy city of Thebes.

Today they were going to blend in with the city. Both Ramses and Seshafi were wearing well-made but modest clothing and riding simple horses with no guards surrounding them. At most they seemed to be perhaps a wealthy merchant and his wife out enjoying the day's sun and the wind's cool breeze.

Seshafi breathed in deeply of the smells of the market. She gladly looked at the sights and heard the sounds that made up the life here in this over-populated city. She had lived her entire life on the streets, but for the past two and a half weeks she had not been here once. She missed it. The simplicity of it all, the freedom. Now she lived in a large house with a man she hated and nine other horrid women who were in competition with her for something she didn't want. The only one at that house that she did not completely hate was Matala, but Matala was very busy and had no time to keep Seshafi entertained.

Ramses watched his thief from the corner of his eye. He took in her every glance and sigh and hopeful look as her gaze went everywhere. She seemed more content here than she had ever been inside his palace. It made him frown as an uneasy feeling swept through him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." he commented evenly as they rode along slowly.

"I grew up here, of course I would enjoy being here again after so long." she didn't even look at him as she answered.

They passed many people on their way. Quite a few stopped to look at them, but they were not recognized. Who would ever suspect the Vizier-General Ramses to be wandering the streets on a plain horse without gold adorning him. And Seshafi was completely different from what she had been as a thief. Were anyone to recognize her, it would be a miracle.

"You've always resided in Thebes then?" Ramses questioned. He was as usual, wondering more and more about the strange woman. She was unlike anything he had ever known. A very strange woman.

"Of course. There may be many who had come here because of the lack of supplies in Egypt, but I have always been here."

"And what have you done here? I assume you haven't been breaking into lords' houses your entire life." Ramses asked with a smirk in her direction. She responded with a sly smile of her own.

"Perhaps I did and no one noticed." she said with a shrug. He chuckled softly at her teasing.

"When I was young I did as all the poor children did; I begged. When that was not enough I went hungry. If by chance I happened to...locate something for myself I would take it." her smile had faded a bit, but by the end she was smirking again. Ramses figured she was probably thinking about all of the things she had 'located' and then taken for herself. Thievery seemed to run thick in her.

"Anyway it was a far different type of life from what I'm sure you must have had. Different to your women as well." Seshafi added with a slight frown.

"I gather you mean Amisi?" Ramses chuckled. Amisi hated the thief, and Ramses knew that Seshafi held no love for his first concubine either.

"Amisi...." Seshafi struggled for a moment trying to find the right words. "Amisi reminds me of a dog." she said bluntly.

For a moment Ramses was shocked, then he began laughing. "A dog?"

"Yes, there was a house I worked at once. My master was one of the many merchants I've served under. His wife was a stupid woman. An utter fool. And she had a dog that she always kept with her. If ever she was parted from the dog though, it would whine and cry and howl terribly. And if she didn't pay enough attention to her dog then it would still create a fuss. All of the servants hated that dog. It was as spoiled as a princess, but it was just a dog."

_A spoiled princess in need of constant attention and affection, huh? Certainly sounds familiar._ Ramses smiled and chuckled again. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps Amisi is like slightly similar to the dog."

"Slightly similar? Only slightly?" Seshafi asked in disbelief. Then to Ramses's amazement, she threw her head back and laughed loudly. It was the first time he'd ever heard her laugh before. A real, happy, amused laugh. To his surprise and slight annoyance, he felt deeply satisfied with the sound of her laughter. As if her being happy pleased him in some way.

Why should it? She was here to please him in many ways, but that did not include laughing at his other women. No, the ways he wanted her to please him were much more...erotic. But even as he tried to convince himself of that, he found himself smiling along with her and continuing to feel pleased and happy with her obvious delight.

She was being more open with him now that they were here. Perhaps it was because she was out of the palace and among more familiar places that she could be so at ease? He had never seen her this open before. He felt glad that she was being open now, but when they got back to his palace would she close herself off again? Would the joy leave her eyes in favor of her normal anger and resentment? He had been intrigued by her loathing of him before, but now, lately, he was becoming more and more irritated by it.

"Of course, by comparing her to a dog I suppose I'm calling her a...." Seshafi broke off her comment with a glance at him. She wasn't sure that he'd like it if she insulted his concubine so much. But Ramses could easily tell what she had meant to say.

"You're calling Amisi a bitch?" he questioned holding back a laugh.

Seshafi turned and looked him dead in the eye. "She is a bitch." she answered daring him to become angry with her or to deny it.

He laughed then. "I suppose she can be sometimes." he answered, then before Seshafi could say anymore he placed his hand on her arm. "Come on, let's go."

She flushed angry and embarrassed when he touched her, but since he started moving again directly afterwards and took his hand away she didn't say anything. She didn't remember him trying to make any advances with her all day. It was probably the longest she had been around him when he hadn't tried to seduce her. She kind of liked the change. It was nice to see that he could be around her without trying to be _with_ her.

Ramses thought it was amusing the way his thief thought of Amisi. And he liked the sound of her laugh. It was very pleasing even. It was still strange that he thought her laughter was pleasing, but he wanted her to laugh some more. Since it was obvious that she was much more open here in the streets of Thebes, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to delay the hunt for her stolen goods.

For hours Ramses and Seshafi simply wandered around the streets. They looked over the wares of the merchants, watched the processions, looked at the ships floating over the Nile, and simply sat on their horses together.

Ramses was delighted to hear more of her laughter and more of her comments and observations of the things around them. He found that she was actually quite a witty person, and that she had a lot to say. She didn't seem to mind voicing her opinions, and she felt strongly about them. She cared a lot about others, and she seemed to not be selfish nor conceited as so many women were now. He liked the difference in her.

She found that he didn't mind simply talking without trying to find a hidden weakness or something that could be used to his advantage. He was very well-learned, and she was incredibly surprised to see that he didn't mock her for actually caring about people other than herself. In fact, he seemed to like that she wasn't vapid and shallow like his other women. Perhaps he was sick of women who were all so similar to each other. She wasn't sure, but she found that she was enjoying talking with him; so much more than when he was trying to seduce her. She was easily becoming more relaxed around him when he was acting this way.

Maybe it was wrong that they were a concubine and master; perhaps they should have simply been friends instead. They obviously got along better when he kept his distance and simply talked with her.

He was more than an arrogant lord. He actually took notice of the world around him instead of excepting all things to go his way. She had never thought that any courtier was like that. It was comforting to see that there was at least one lord who wasn't so completely self-centered. It seemed even nicer that that one lord was in a position of high power. Perhaps, with his influence, he could change things. Make things better for the common people.

The thought crossed her mind before she was even aware of its possibility. Instantly she called herself a fool for thinking that any courtier would help others.

But when he wasn't trying so hard to play a game with her, he seemed so very....

Nice.

They had eaten a late lunch in a small tavern. Seshafi followed behind Ramses as he led the way back to the barn where their horses were stabled for the moment. She was tempted to turn and run. She knew she was fast, and she knew the streets here better than he did. Plus now she looked just like everyone else in the streets. She was certain she could get away.

But that would undoubtedly make him very mad, and she knew he would come after her. If she stayed in Thebes he would find her. She couldn't leave Thebes; she didn't want to. And even if she did leave he would probably still come after her.

Then she would be punished. Some people punished their slaves with beating or by starving them and over-working them. Seshafi was no better than a slave to him. Even after this rather nice day with him, she was still highly aware of that fact. And she didn't think he would punish her in the usual ways. It was far more likely that he would come up with a more...personal, punishment for her.

So she didn't run from him. She simply followed him like she was told to do. It wasn't too bad though. He had been kind today and had even kept his distance.

But that changed when they entered the stables.

He was about to help her onto her horse again, when he turned her around to face him.

Softly, he brought his hand up and rubbed her cheek by the corner of her mouth.

She gasped softly, and her heart started beating faster in fear. Was he going to try something now? After the peaceful easy day they had, he was going to ruin it now?

His fingers brushed across her skin, and she felt a tiny wetness where he was touching her.

"You made a small mess of your lunch it seems." Ramses remarked dryly. He had seen the fear and anger enter her eyes when he had touched her. But he had wanted to touch her skin. To feel the softness of her. The small bit of food at her mouth was just an excuse to touch her.

She blushed at the comment, and stared deep into his eyes. His strange eyes seemed so intense right now. So very...full. Of something. It wasn't something she was familiar with. The normal lust and desire she saw in men's eyes was not there. It was something else, but it made her shiver and her heart pound in response.

He leaned forward, his face nearing hers. He wanted to touch. And he wanted a taste. He knew he wanted so much more than that, but for now, a touch, a taste was all he needed.

As he came closer to her, she panicked slightly and backed away. Everything had been going fine, but now he was chasing her again.

"Wait." she said breathlessly. She didn't want this. He was too close. She didn't want to be owned. She'd have rather been a friend.

Ramses paused with his fingertips still at the corner of her lips. He considered the situation for a moment all the while staring deeply into her gray eyes.

She was scared of him when he advanced on her like this. She resented it. She pitted herself against him simply because of the differences in their social standing. And she did not want to lose control to him. She did not want to become helpless and to be led around by someone else. She was fiercely independent and wanted to remain that way.

But he wanted her. He wanted her to let go of the prejudice that held her away from him. She would belong to him; he would never let that be otherwise. But perhaps, she would come more easily to him, if she thought she were the one in charge. If he took away her freedom she would hate him.

It was a risky chance that could backfire on him, but he would take the risk.

For a while, he would give her the control.

"What's the matter?" he asked her softly. His voice wasn't the seductive tone he had used with her before, but there was a slight deepness in it that was more than normal.

"You, you're too close!" she snapped trying to back away from him again.

"I was thinking about kissing you. One kiss surely won't hurt." Ramses replied honestly. When she moved back, he moved forward keeping himself in-line with her.

Seshafi blushed lightly at his comment and the blunt way that he said it. Sometimes he danced around what he wanted from her, always implying but never saying it outright. But he had just said exactly what he wanted, and she was embarrassed. But flattered too.

"I don't want you to kiss me!" she told him fighting to keep from shouting. She didn't want to attract attention from anyone else who might be near by.

"One kiss won't hurt you. Let me kiss you; you might enjoy it." It seemed strange to her that he was asking for her permission. Before he had taken her lips by force, but now he was asking. It wasn't pleading or begging, but simply asking her as if to say that he wanted her opinion on the matter.

"I won't like it!" she hissed feeling angry and upset at the idea that she might enjoy his attention.

He smirked slightly. "You've liked it before. Don't deny how you feel after I kiss you." he moved closer again, and she found that she was against a wall and couldn't move back anymore.

"It was the wine! It wasn't me at all!" she snapped again. He tried to get her drunk every night so that he could have his way with her! Tried to trick her and force her into something she didn't want.

"Then why don't we try it right now. To see whether it really is the wine or not." he suggested with a lowered voice. His face moved in closer to hers.

Before she could answer, could try to push him away, he spoke again and said something that shocked her completely:

"If you let me kiss you now, just a kiss, then for the rest of the day I won't do anything to you that you don't want."

Did he just say that? Was he really _asking_ her if he could kiss her? Was he really giving her the control to stop him from doing so for the rest of the day? If so, then tonight perhaps, if she had dinner with him again, then she would not have to fight off his advances. She would just tell him to stop, and he would have to leave her alone!

She liked the idea that she would not have to fight him today. She liked the idea of smirking at him and telling him to leave her alone, and then he would do it! For once, it would be as if she were the one in charge, and he was the one who was bound.

All it would take was one kiss. Would that be so bad? Part of her didn't want to kiss him no matter what might happen later, but...his eyes were so intense right now. The lure of the promise for control was so strong, and his kisses before....

She knew she had been lying. It had never been just the wine. But she was able to calm herself down and tell herself that was why she partly enjoyed his touch. But really, the wine had nothing to do with it.

"Just one kiss." she said softly. He smiled a little, his face moving closer to hers. So close in fact, that she could feel the warmth of his breath, and brush of his nose as he leaned so close to her.

"Just one kiss." he agreed softly. Then his fingers moved from her cheek slowly to the back of her neck. His grasp was firm but gentle, and then his lips brushed over hers.

And then he kissed her.

She was very still at first. Trying not to encourage him and simply get it over with, but the soft way that his mouth was brushing over hers was so different from the ways that he had kissed her before.

It was gentle and slow. He wasn't trying to push her like he had before. Her worry that he might try to take advantage of her with this kiss slowly melted as he continued to kiss her so smoothly.

He tilted his head a little, bringing his lips against hers more fully. His lips brushed against hers a little more firmly. She felt her own lips parting under his, and their warm breath mixed together.

Slowly, carefully, the tip of his tongue glided over her bottom lip. She gasped softly in shock, but he was so gentle that instead of leaning away from him, she moved closer as well.

Encouraged by her opening up to him more, Ramses slipped his tongue fully into her mouth. Slowly, almost teasingly, he tasted the warmth of her mouth and the sweetness that was hidden there.

Seshafi's closed eyes fluttered and her knees felt weaker. She leaned her body against his more as she found that she needed the support.

His strong arm slipped around her back to hold her steady as he continued to softly kiss her.

It was so strange to her. This one kiss was so different from his others. It was tame and kind, but still very deep. It seemed so much more special and beautiful this way. When he kissed her roughly and with so much passion it was obvious what he was leading up to, but this way was...sweet.

Slowly, after a while, Seshafi moved her lips along his and kissed him back. His arm around her back tightened just slightly, but his kiss remained soft.

She didn't know how long it lasted, but it was so sweet she didn't mind the passing time. She would have liked for this moment to continue on and on. It felt good. It felt nice. She would rather have this feeling right now than have anything else.

After a while though, he pulled away removing both hands from her body and pulled his mouth off of hers.

She was panting slightly, out of breath from the experience. She looked up at him with a flush on her cheeks.

His eyes were still full of that strange deep emotion as he stared down at her. Then he smiled softly. It was a real smile, with no strange motives or hidden meanings behind it. It was simply a soft beautiful smile and it made his eyes shine even more.

"You're very beautiful." he whispered softly to her. She blushed. She could tell that he meant it; it wasn't just a flattering comment to make her feel better. He meant what he had said.

He thought she was beautiful.

"Come, we'll be going then."

She could still feel the tingle in her lips from where he had kissed her. The warmth on her back from his strong arm. The taste of his tongue on hers. She blushed even more.

"Yes General."

* * *

**Haha! She called him General instead of 'that man' or 'him'!!! How sweet. Lol. I know people are expecting the promised citrus to come along, and it will be soon but not yet. Sorry. Review please!**

**XIII: Bonding**


	14. Thief's Gold

**XIV: Thief's Gold**

* * *

As much as he enjoyed spending time with her, and he certainly enjoyed kissing her, he knew that they had come out here for a reason today.

They had gold to find.

As he continued to delay the search for a few more hours in favor of simply talking with her, he found himself wondering what her reaction would be if he did find the gold.

Would she hate him for finding it? Or would she simply not care? She had no need for it now. Everything she wanted he could easily give her. And she hadn't used it before. That was obvious.

So what had she done with the money? Left it to sit in the dark and never be used? He supposed he would find out soon enough.

It would be getting dark soon. He had spent the last few hours in comfortable companionship with his thief. He hadn't made anymore advances on her, and after a while she had relaxed towards him again. But he knew that she had enjoyed the kiss. Yet he did not want to push her too hard. Pushing her would only make her run from him. He wanted her to run _to_ him.

If he held off the hunt for the money for too much longer, he would have no light to see by. The sun set quickly on the desert, and and the light faded with it.

Following the reports from his men, he began to lead their horses to a section of town that was more broken and less populated. Seshafi became quiet when she saw the direction in which they were headed, and he knew that meant they were getting close.

The reason that this part of Thebes was not so lived in became obvious when they came to the fountain.

There was a small open space between run down houses. In the center of the small space, was a very little well. The well obviously held only tiny amounts of water and was practically useless. The people who desperately needed water in this hot climate did not live in this area, because there was not enough water for them.

Which meant that this well was not visited often.

Ramses smirked at his thief's cleverness. He really had to admire her careful planning.

He dismounted from his horse and looked to his thief. She shifted uncomfortably, her gaze flickering back and forth around the empty area.

Ramses walked over to the well and knelt down to look at it.

When his soldiers had switched places with the Pharaoh's....that would have been the moment that no one was watching her. She was lucky then; they obviously hadn't seen what she had done with her loot.

It had to be here somewhere. She hadn't brought it home, but she had certainly taken it.

He stared at the small pool of water for a moment before stretching out his hand. He cupped both hands and took a mouthful of water drinking it slowly.

She had bent to get a drink. That is what they had said. Then they had come home because Pharaoh's men had arrived.

He looked at the ground around the well. It wasn't sand or dirt. It was a floor made of pieces of flat stones. This place had probably been popular once. Then the well had almost dried, and the people had left here.

She really was a clever thief.

He looked carefully, and then with a large grin, he traced a finger along the edge of a large stone laid on the ground. He hooked his finger underneath the stone, and pulled it up.

Underneath the stone was a hole in the soft cool dirt.

With a loud chuckle, he carefully reached down into the hole.

"What a clever thief you are." he said amused as he pulled a small cloth bag up from the hole.

Seshafi stared at him impassively. She said nothing as he again reached into her secret hole and pulled up more bags. There were many in there. She had taken a lot but hadn't had the time to disperse it yet.

She had known he would find it. He was a smart man. She had been sure that he would easily find what she had hidden so well.

Damn him.

Even as she cursed him, she felt a little...pleased. That he was smart enough to figure it out. That he had unfolded her mystery. It annoyed her, true. But it also exhilarated her somehow.

It was like a new challenge. To try and outwit this man. The only man to have undone her like this.

Ramses looked down into the hole. There was quite a bit of gold here. Had she simply found the hole and begun to fill it? Or had she dug it herself? While that was certainly an interesting question, it didn't really matter. There was really only question he wanted the answer to now.

What had she been doing with the money?

Carefully, Ramses put the bags of gold back inside the hole and recovered it. He couldn't bring it back now, but he would tell Pharaoh where it was. Once the gold was fully hidden again, and everything was as it had been, Ramses moved to his horse and remounted.

Seshafi stared at him wordlessly and not even her eyes betrayed her thoughts. He looked directly into her gray eyes.

"What were you up to?" he asked simply. She knew what he meant, but she didn't know if he would understand her answer.

"Nothing." she replied simply. He frowned at her. Slowly, he reached out and took her face in his hands. She tensed at the contact. He cupped her face and leaned toward her at the same time bringing her closer to him. He stared at her closely.

"No lies tonight thief. What were you up to?" he demanded softly. His tone demanded answers, but he was still being soft with her. He had been so gentle all day today. He had seemed so...caring. Was it possible that if she told him...he might understand?

Her earlier question about whether or not he could or would actually help others came back to her.

What did it matter if he did not understand? Why did she care? Why did it bother her to think that he might find her actions foolish and stupid. But she wanted him to understand.

How would she know if he could be kind, if she did not test him?

Carefully she pulled her face out of his hands. She took one of his hands in her own and tugged on it.

"Come with me." she whispered softly. Still loosely holding his hand, she began to lead her horse forward. Ramses tightened the hold of their hands, and led his horse to follow hers.

_Her hand is so soft and warm._ He thought watching her as she rode beside and slightly in front of him. He found himself wishing that wherever they were going was far away so that it would take them a long time to get there. And he wanted to hold her hand the whole way there.

It took them ten minutes. During that time the sun had set, and the sky was deepening into a dark blue-black color. The air was cooler and the streets were very nearly empty.

Seshafi led him to a small twisted and down-beaten street. She stopped her horse and pointed to a house on the right.

"In that house lives a woman with five children. Her husband works hard all day so that anyone who sees him can easily see the strain and stress of his day. Even with all of their work, they can barely feed their children and themselves." she said softly. Ramses looked at the house she was pointing to and saw a shabby old home that looked only a few years from falling down.

Seshafi then pointed to a house on the left. "There lives a boy with his younger sister. Their parents are dead, and they can barely provide for themselves. The boy had thoughts of joining the army, but with no wars there is no more need for new soldiers. And even if he were to become a solider, he would have to leave his sister home alone much of the time. He is worried about what will happen to her. When she grows up, what she be forced to become to survive?"

She pointed to yet another house. "The woman there cares for her two grandchildren. Their parents died, and they had no one else. But she is old and frail and has a hard time looking after them."

Ramses listened silently as she told him these stories; these stories about the sadness and grief of different people. He had never realized just how much his thief truly cared. She seemed so cold and hateful. He had no idea that while she truly felt the hurt and tragedy of people she knew nothing about.

Seshafi turned to look at him. "They have close to nothing. How long could they live this way without help? Help that does not come from their Pharaoh? Help that does not come from the nobles and courtiers? What can they do to live? What choices do they have?" she demanded softly.

"You have been helping them." it wasn't a question. It was more than obvious now that he could see her here. Hearing her talking about these people, and the conviction in her voice when she said they needed help made it more than plain that she was the one trying to provide help.

"It was hard. It had to be careful how I did it." she answered looking away from him again.

"If I gave them too much they would wonder how I got the money. They might suspect something of me. And even if they didn't suspect me, if they suddenly had so much money, other people might suspect them. I had to help them, but I had to do it slowly."

She turned back to look at him then. Her eyes were sparkling with fire and determination again. She was daring him to laugh at what she said. Daring him to call her a fool or berate her in anyway.

He looked at her blankly for a moment. Then he smiled softly and chuckled once. Startled, she looked at him in surprise. Was he laughing at her? It didn't seem that way, but she didn't understand him.

He looked up at her again, still smiling softly. "Ah thief, what a strange one you are." he whispered with a sigh. Before she could say anything else, he leaned forward and kissed her.

She jumped at the contact, but this kiss was just as gentle and sweet as the one before. His hand slowly wrapped around the back of her head for support as he pressed his lips to hers.

She thought of stopping him. He had said she could, but...she didn't want to.

He hadn't mocked her. He hadn't criticized her. In fact, she thought she saw...a gleam of understanding in his eyes.

The kiss was soft. His lips moving slowly and gently over hers. It didn't hurt, and it didn't scare her.

Just for a while, just for today, she didn't want to fight him.

She leaned into his embrace, and carefully kissed him back.

* * *

so we finally learn what she was doing with the money and where she hid it. i know some people may have been suspecting something big and exciting but the truth was, that it was all very simple. she was being robin hood. steal from the rich, give to the poor. that might not seem like much fun, but she wasn't donig any of it for fun. she was doing it to help. Review please!


	15. Thief's Gift

**A year long wait for this update, sorry for that. I very much promise to get the next update out much much sooner this time.**

* * *

**XV: Thief's Gift**

Ramses entered into the room again and took his usual seat. Seshafi sat in her own seat across from him on the laid-back couches. She held her hands together in her lap and kept her eyes on them.

"I'll inform Pharaoh in the morning. In the meantime you and I are the only ones who know of the location of your stolen loot." Ramses informed his thief softly. She nodded. She had known what would happen, and she knew she no longer had any control in the matter. She didn't like having no control, but this time there was really nothing she could do. She felt anger of course, that all her hard work would no be wasted, but there was nothing she could do.

"How much of what you stole did you spend?" Ramses inquired wondering how many nobles would receive all or any of their missing money.

"Only a fourth or so." Seshafi said with shrug. Distributing the gold had been such a slow and tedious process, but she'd used to feel better knowing that she was helping. Now she couldn't help. She wondered about those families. What would happen to them now?

Ramses thought about that with a faint smirk. There would be unhappy people. Not everyone would get all of their gold back. He didn't want his back; he had gotten something even better, but even if he gave up his share there still would be people left without. Suddenly he sighed. No doubt he would end up being the person to try and redistribute the gold to the nobles. They would all be demanding their full amount and many would try to lie about how much they had lost. He would have to figure out who to give what to and try to placate those who didn't get their full amount back.

_It__'__s __going __to __be __a __nightmare__. __Damn__. _He thought crossly. He glanced over at Seshafi with a small scowl. She wasn't looking at him though, so she didn't see the look he sent her. For a moment he felt annoyed that she had caused so much trouble before and was still causing problems for him. For months he had heard from complaints many irritated nobles who had lost their money. They had come to him over and over to tell him gossip and to see if anyone had any leads as to where their money was. Now even after the thief was caught he was going to have to deal with the irritated nobles she had left behind.

_And __so __far __I __haven__'__t __gotten __much __out __of __it__. _He thought crossly. He immediately pushed those thoughts aside though. They weren't really true. Despite the trouble she had caused and was still causing for him, he was glad that he had her here with him. And while he hadn't achieved his original goals of bedding the woman yet, he was somewhat pleased with the way things were.

Today had been very rewarding. Twice he had kissed his thief without her protesting much either time. He could tell she had enjoyed it even. Besides, he did enjoy her company. She was an interesting person his thief.

_She __was __a __lot __more __relaxed __today__. _He mused glancing at her again. They had talked quite a bit and hadn't argued with each much at all. Today he had gotten closer to her. He hoped that continued.

It was vexing though, that after these weeks all he had received from her were a few kisses. Still, he knew what he wanted from her, and he knew that he would never receive it unless he took his time.

But, he wasn't going to wait forever. It was better to speed things up a little.

Ramses stood and walked towards the door. He opened it up and then turned back.

Seshafi watched him wondering if she was already being dismissed. It was late, but at the same time early. He hadn't said much to her yet.

"Come thief. I have something to show you." Ramses said evenly.

Seshafi frowned surprised a little. Where did he wish to go with her? What was he planning? She bit her bottom lip and stared at him. He said he had something to show her, but that could be a lie. Was this a trap? Was he trying to take her back to his bedroom? Did he mean to try and take her now?

_But __he __said __that __he __would __do __nothing __that __I __did __not __ask __him __to __do__._ She thought with confidence. She stood up and walked towards him. She would normally have not believed him, but since he had already shown that he was willing to follow their agreement, she felt more at ease in following him.

Her unease came back quickly though as it became apparent that they were headed for his bedchambers.

Once they arrived, Ramses opened the door and led her in. She walked into the room hesitantly. He followed her in and shut the door behind them. She heard the door shut and felt as if everything were pressing in on her. Not an unusual reaction for her, but this time the reasons were very different.

It wasn't that the walls were too close or there wasn't any air, it was that she was in this room alone with him. And not just any room, the room where he would take his women to bed.

Ramses glanced back and saw the wild look in Seshafi's eyes. Carefully, he placed a hand on her arm and lead her towards the couch just by the window. The same place he had sat with her when she first came to his palace.

Seshafi flinched slightly at his touch and was hesitant to move forward when he lead her, but she saw that they were headed for the couch and relaxed slightly. But only slightly, he had proved he was just as capable of causing trouble on a couch as anywhere else.

For that matter, he had yet to be in bed with her so a couch was the only place he had caused so much alarm for her. And the chair in the library.

"Relax thief. No one is stealing anything from you tonight." Ramses whispered softly into her ear. She shivered that he was so close. His words were both reassuring and not.

He had said that he didn't mean to steal anything from her tonight. But did that mean he was thinking about taking something from her later on?

She shivered slightly already knowing the answer to _that_question.

Ramses waited until she was seated on the couch. He didn't bother to wait until she had relaxed any further since he knew he would have to wait a long time for that to happen. But she was a little better now, seated on the soft couch by the window. Her face was turned away from him, out towards the dark night sky.

Ramses walked back through his room and went to a table. On the table was a small bag. He took the bag and went back to the couch. He slowly sat down just behind Seshafi. She didn't turn to look at him, and he was pleased to note that she didn't stiffen or give any indication she was uncomfortable with his sudden presence. That showed some improvement in his case with her.

Ramses opened the small bag and took out the single object from inside. Very gently, he took the object in his hands and moved it around Seshafi.

She stiffened when his arms came around her, and she jumped slightly when she saw his hands come towards her face.

Carefully, Ramses fastened the necklace he was holding around her neck. He then gently brushed her long soft hair off the back of her neck and placed a light kiss there before letting her hair fall forward again over the chain of the jewelry.

Surprised, Seshafi lifted her hand and held up the jewel so she could see it.

It was very simple, but elegant and obviously well made. It was a deep green emerald in a tear drop shape. It was encased in a polished black metal of some sort and a swirl of the metal curled in around the front of the jewel. It hung of a simple, light weight black metal chain. The chain clasped at the back of her neck and was long enough that the jewel hung at her collar bone where it shone brightly against her tan skin.

Wordlessly, she turned and looked at Ramses.

He looked at the jewelry on her neck for a moment then reach out slowly and ran a finger along its surface. Then he looked up into her eyes and held her stare.

"It's suits you." He told her softly. Seshafi felt a small blush rise up to her checks but she didn't understand why. All he had said was that the jewel suited her. Obviously he meant that this plain, simple jewel suited herself as she was a commoner who could only steal such things for herself. And she was plain and simple as well. Obviously that's all it could mean. That she was lowly, and only deserved lowly things if any at all.

But she still felt incredibly warmed by the action. By the fact that he had given this to her. That he said it suited her. That he would place it so gently around her neck.

Plain and simple the piece maybe, but it's simple plainness made it so much more beautiful than all of the ornate and glittering jewels that Amisi wore. She much preferred this style of decoration and it did suit her more. Plain but beautiful, simple, uncomplicated, and lovely.

And, it was the first thing, the only thing anyone had ever given her. When she was a child with her parents they had barely been able to feed her much less give her any type of small gift. And after they were gone who else was there to give her things? She'd had no family, no home, no friends. No one and nothing in the world to really call her own and cherish.

And this man, this horrible, terrible, perverted, promiscuous...

Understanding, patient, deeply sweet man, had given her something. Something small, something no one else would see much in, but he had known what she would see in it. And he had given it to her even when she hadn't deserved it, when she had done nothing but cause him as much annoyance and trouble as she could.

But she wasn't an idiot. She hated the man, she knew he was arrogant, and a womanizer, but she wasn't blind to the rest of him. He was also sweet, and caring. She had been trying so hard to ignore that, but after today when he had seemed genuinely concerned for the lives of the poor lonely commoners, she couldn't deny what she knew any longer.

He was a good man. He never hit her, and shouted at her, or became overly angry and frustrated her though she knew she gave him reason to. He had gone out of his way to make her comfortable, ensuring that she had food and clothing and that Matala kept an eye on her. The servant woman had dropped many hints that she had been instructed to watch over Seshafi, but the former thief had refused to listen to it.

Perhaps the single nicest thing he had done for her, was done on the second day she was here. He had changed her rooms. He must have known, that she feared small places, that the walls closed in and she couldn't breathe. There could be no other reason for him to move her to the end of the wing, to the last room where there were two large windows and plenty of space. Where the rooms around her were vacant and empty giving her the space and privacy away from the other women. He had known somehow, that she was terrified of being caught, being surrounded, and he had moved her for her own comfort.

And he had never forced her. After all the time that she had been here, after he had made it plain that he would have her in his bed, after he had made it plain that he could have her in his bed whether she wanted it or not, he hadn't forced her. He'd always stopped and moved away.

He was so much more different that she wanted to believe. So much more caring and considerate. Underneath all that cold lordliness, he was a very kind man. And she hated it. She feared it. She didn't want him to be sweet, to be gentle, to give her beautiful things and make her feel ashamed that she caused him so much trouble. She didn't want to see him for the man he was, she wanted to keep her view of him as the arrogant overlord who would have his way no matter what it cost others.

But it had become harder and harder of the course of the day to see him that way.

And it scared her. And she didn't want to be scared.

Ramses watched her as she stared into back into his eyes. He could see a struggle going on her. He could also see the confusion, and the fear. Not fear of him. No, it wasn't truly fear he saw in her eyes. She felt lost, and unsure, and he could see that reflecting out of her expressive gray eyes. Eyes that usually showed only contempt and hate for him now showed her uncertainly.

He had wanted to give her something, wanted her to have something that wasn't stolen, that didn't come with being a rich man's concubine. He had wanted her to have something completely her own, and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. The necklace he had chosen was a very old piece, not the most valuable he had but he didn't think it suited it. It was a simple unassuming piece that captivated by using its pure beauty and not by a fancy design or style. And it made him think of her when he saw it.

Gently, Ramses moved his arm around her shoulder, and very carefully pulled her toward him. She remained stiff and reluctant for a moment as she came against him, but as he held her softly to his chest, she found herself relaxing. Slowly again he moved his other arm around her as well and held her.

For a moment, she didn't know what to think. She was being hugged softly by someone she should hate. Someone she should distance herself from. But she couldn't do it. Not after today, not after all that today had been. Not when she couldn't deny how soft his touch was, how sweet his embrace was. And when his actions were every bit as sweet as the hold he had on her at this moment.

Ramses felt her relax into his arms and he felt glad. She wasn't fighting now. She was relaxing, and letting him hold her. Gods he had wanted to hold her all day. Just hold her. Just like this.

After a while, he knew that they had had a long day and he could feel the tiredness creeping up on him. He slowly moved, picking her up in his arms and walking towards the bed.

Seshafi stiffened instantly in his arms when he had stood up holding her in his arms with one hand around her back and the other under her knees. She put her hand in his chest to push against him and opened her mouth to tell him to let her go, feeling her panic coming back slightly.

"Shh. You're tired. You need to sleep." Ramses whispered softly to her as he placed her on the large mattress.

_I don't have to get that sleep here._ Seshafi thought alarmed as he got onto the bed beside her.

But she didn't say anything, and Ramses pulled the blanket up over her and himself. Then he very gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against, holding her against his chest and breathing in deep the rich enticing scent of her through her soft hair.

Seshafi wasn't sure what to do. She knew better than to let herself lay here in bed with this man. She knew better. But she didn't want to go. She was tired, and the bed was soft and warm and,

He was warm. And his hold was so comforting. And she didn't want to go.

He smelled nice she realized, as she lay there against his chest. And somehow, his body was hard, solid, but soft at the same time, and it felt nice, comforting against her own body. And even with his arms wrapped around her, holding her in, she didn't feel trapped, captured. For the first time in such a very long time, she felt safe. Like she wasn't being held in, everything else was being held out, away from her.

It was so peaceful.

"General?" she whispered softly wondering if he had fallen asleep yet. Wondering if he felt as comfortable like this as she did.

"Hm?" he answered just as softly as her.

She hesitated for a moment before finally asking her question. "Do you have to tell pharaoh about the money?"

Ramses was silent for a moment and she wondered if he was angry now. Or if he was asleep.

"If you simply gave them money for the rest of their lives it would not truly help them. They need to have a way to get it for themselves."

Seshafi was silent for a moment. She knew he was right, but it didn't seem possible. She also thought that he was very smart to know she had been thinking about the poor commoners not about the money itself when she asked the question.

"I know you are right." she whispered softly. Seshafi felt his arms tighten around her but instead of feeling alarmed she felt further comforted.

"There will be a way. Things will get better. I promise you this." he told her softly.

She couldn't stop the small glow of warmth when he said that. The tiny hope that he flared within her.

"I believe you." she whispered back. Snuggling a little closer to him, to the warmth and safety he seemed to be giving off, she felt herself relax and after a few minutes, she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**And with that the ice is broken. :) Hope this was an okay update after that long wait. Review and tell me what you think**


	16. Plagiarized!

So I have just noticed that my story, "Captured Thief" has been plagiarized. That is completely unacceptable and not right. I don't take words from someone else and hate that anyone would attempt to steal my own. It would be different if they had given me credit as the author, but they did not.

I also saw that there were people who reviewed against the copy story saying that it was a copy, and I thank those reviewers for that.

I am probably partly to blame for all this because I have been gone for months, but I will try to keep more of an eye on things now, and I will get to work faster to bring in more updates and keep my story under my own name.

Thank everyone for their support, and I'm not sure what I'll do about the fake posting of this story yet. But I'll work on an update, and when I post it, I'll have a author's note with it too.

AWingedWolf


End file.
